Raven's emotions
by crypticgoddess
Summary: Raven starts to like Robin.He has no clue.She chooses to ignore her emotions.Bad idea.Very bad idea.Slade has a new apprentice what happens when she wants the titans gone for good.What happens when Ravans emotions go haywire?RATING & CHAPTERS CHANGED
1. New emotions

Raven's emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. Too bad.

Crypticgoddess: Hi everyone. My first fanfic. Flame if you want. Gladly accepted.

Ruby: Grrr. She is too nice. I will kill you all if you flame.

Crypticgoddess: Don't listen to Ruby. She is nuts.

Ruby: Remember Crypticgoddess I am your evil side so you just called yourself nuts.

Crypticgoddess: ......

Ruby: That's what I thought. Read and review.

Chapter 1

Raven was meditating in her room when she heard "Titans trouble". Sighing she got up and raced into the living room just as Robin said "Titans Go"

Cinderblock was crushing the vaults door in the bank. Starfire started shooting green bolts at him while Cyborg rushed at him with his canon. The others were waiting for their opportunity.

'_What could he possibly want with money?'_ Raven thought. _'He must be working for someone. Most likely Slade.'_

As Cinderblock threw Cyborg aside Robin and Beast Boy rushed at him from opposite sides. Beast Boy was a rhino. (Ruby: Real original. /rolls eyes/) Cinderblock did the smart thing and took a few steps back. Robin and BB collided. Starfire rushed to Robins side.

Raven used her powers and took the nearest light pole and wrapped it around Cinderblock. (Ruby: Now why didn't she do that in the first place?) The others quickly got up and knocked him out before he could break the pole. As the police arrived the Titans left the scene answering as few questions as possible.

When they arrived at the tower, Starfire immediately wanted to make Happiness pudding for their victory.

"Starfire how about we just go out for some pizza? Please?" B.B. asked. _'For our sakes I hope she says yes.'_ BB thought. (Ruby: Simply amazing he has a thought.)

Cyborg, always the quick thinker, added "We could even get some mustard to go on your pizza."

"Oh joyous day, that is a wonderful idea" Starfire said happily.

Raven got up quickly hoping to escape to her room before they invited her. No such luck. Wonder boy caught her sneaking off.

"Hey Raven, come with us. We won't bite. Besides we need some bonding time. All you seem to do lately is meditate and hide in your room. We never see you anymore, except when there is danger." Robin stated. _'Damn, did I just say we needed bonding time? Where the hell did that come from? Oh god she is so gonna kill me.'_

_'What the hell is he talking about? Bonding time? And they do see me. I'm here right now. Better go along to make sure they don't get in trouble'_

"Fine I will go. As long as B.B. and Cyborg do not fight over tofu and meat." Raven said.

"Awww, Rae your no fun." B.B. whined.

"Grrr. Beast Boy how many times must I tell you not to call me Rae?" Raven growled at him.

"S...s... sorry Raven." B.B. stuttered. (Ruby: What an idiot)

"Let's blow this popsicle stand" Cyborg hollered.

The rest of the Titans stared at him strangely. Starfire looked like she understood what he was talking about. (Ruby: She would. Haha. Crypticgoddess: Shut up, Ruby)

Shaking her head, Raven flew off to the pizza parlor. The others followed soon after.

When they arrived Starfire hurriedly sat by Cyborg (hint hint). B.B. sat next to Star and Raven and Robin sat down together. Their hands accidentally touched. Raven blushed and quickly put up her hood. Robin thought nothing of it.

_'What was that strange feeling I had? All he did was brush my hand and I felt all warm inside. Could I possibly like him?'_ Raven looked horrified at this thought. Starfire, seeing it, said "Raven are you feeling ill?"

"No, I just remembered I have to meditate." Raven rushed back to the Titans Tower.

_'Perhaps Friend Raven is in need of some girl talk. I will try when we return home' _Starfire thought happily.

Back at the tower Raven was inside her mirror. Surrounding her were Intelligence, Happiness, Braveness, Timidness, and two new emotions.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR LOVE AND LUST" Raven screamed. This was so unlike her but she was shocked. And suitably so.

"Yes, I am Love and this is my sister Lust. You felt me earlier when you and Robin touched. You admire him greatly and that is turning into lust, which will lead to love." Love stated.

"You should go for him." Braveness said.

"Oh no, don't do that. What if he rejects you?" (A girls worst nightmare. Shudders) Timid said.

"Oh, this is wonderful. Imagine all the fun you could have with Robin. (Get your mind outta the gutters people) You should try and be nicer to him." Happiness gloated.

"Yeah, you could get real close to him." Lust leeringly said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do not listen to Lust. That would be the best way to lose him. You should act normal and make him like you for who you are. Let him get closer to you." Intelligence said.

"This is a waste of my time. I am leaving" Raven stated in her usual monotone voice.

"Remember do not ignore us, we will not be ignored" Love said.

Raven should have listened. Then she would not be where she is now.

Crypticgoddess: Wow what a cliff hanger. I promise to update soon. I thought it was an okay chapter. Next one will be longer I promise.

Ruby: Review so you can tell her how much it sucked. Haha.

Crypticgoddess: I am so gonna kill you. (Starts chasing Ruby) Reveeeeeeeiiiiiiiiwwwwww.


	2. Lust

Raven's emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: (sigh) Only one review.

Ruby: I told you your story sucked.

Crypticgoddess: SHUT UP!! It doesn't suck; maybe people just couldn't find it.

Ruby: Keep dreaming.

Crypticgoddess: (Starts crying)

Ruby: Mwuahahahaha. Just read and review. Tell her she needs to discontinue this story.

Chapter 2

Raven woke up at her usual time and went into the kitchen to make some herbal tea. As she walked in she heard "Dammit B.B. no tofu. We are having sausage and eggs. Not your fake food."

"Come on, it's not that bad." B.B. whined.

Raven chose to ignore them after this. She got a cup out of the cupboard and poured some of her herbal tea. She sat down and Starfire came buzzing in crowing happily.

"Friend Raven we must have some girl talk." Starfire said excitedly.

"Later Star, I have to meditate soon." Raven said monotone.

Just then Robin walked in. Raven started to feel a little woozy. All of the sudden she said "Oh Robin, may I see you in your bedroom? We have some important things to discuss."

Robin looked slightly confused but said "Sure Raven."

As soon as they got into the bedroom Raven took off her cloak. Robin looked a little embarrassed. (Ruby: For all you morons who don't know why, he has a girl in his room basically stripping. Or so he thinks. Haha.)

"Uhh, Raven what are you doing?" Boy Wonder stuttered.

"Oh, isn't it a little hot in here Robin? Why don't you take of your shirt" Raven cooed.

Robin was getting real nervous and didn't understand why Raven was acting this way. _'What is she thinking?'_ He thought nervously.

Raven came up to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. _'What the hell?'_ Robin jerked back.

"Raven, what are you thinking? We can't do this. What's wrong with you?" Robin questioned.

"Awww, come one Robby.(Ruby: Robby? What the hell?) You know you want some of this" Raven started to come a lot closer.

Robin, after hearing this, took off running for the other titans. "Titans trouble" He yelled as he came bolting out of the hallway.

"What's wrong Robin" Cyborg said worriedly. _'Robin only looks this upset when Slade is planning something disastrous.'_ Cyborg thought.

"Raven" He panted.

"Oh, no. What has happened to dear Friend Raven? Is she sick? Or hurt?" Starfire said tearfully.

"Worse" He gasped as he saw her coming down the hall. He quickly hid behind Cyborg.

"Oh Robby, where are you hiding? Don't you wanna have a little fun?" Raven said in a sing songy voice.

"AHHH!!! The world is coming to an end. Raven has gone over the edge. AHHH!!" Beast Boy said screaming.

"Friend Raven, are you ill?" Star asked.

"Of course not. I am just so happy to be near Robin. Do you know where he went?" Raven asked seriously.

"Oh, ok. He is right behind Cyborg." Star said innocently. (Ruby: What a moron.)

"NOOO. Star how could you?" Robin screeched.

Raven started to chase Robin around the room. All of the sudden she collapsed. Star gasped and quickly rushed over to see what was wrong.

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes. _'What happened? I feel like I was hit on the head with a hammer.'_ She looked around and noticed she was on the couch and her friends were surrounding her. Although Robin was halfway hiding behind Cyborg. _'What's going on with him? When did he become such a wimp?'_

"Uhh, guys? What happened?" Raven said slowly.

"You mean you don't remember?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"If I did would I ask you what happened?" Raven said sarcastically.

Robin flushed with embarrassment. _'I can't believe she doesn't remember. Was she under some sort of mind control?'_ (Ruby: Haha. You're on the right track Robin.)

Raven started to have images of what happened. She blushed when she realized she had kissed Robin.

"I have to go meditate" Raven said, quickly leaving to go to her room. _'Maybe I should have listened to Love.'_

When she got to her room she went inside her mind. Love and Lust were waiting for her.

"I knew you would show up." Love said matter of factly.

"Hehe. Wasn't that kiss wonderful?" Lust said dreamily.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME. NOW HE PROBABLY HATES MY GUTS." Raven screamed.

"Now now Raven. Calm down. He probably thinks you were under mind control. Besides we know he didn't hate the kiss. He was just shocked. You have as much a chance now as you did before, if not more." Intelligence said appearing out of nowhere.

"Are you sure?" Timid said appearing beside Love.

"Positive. You must let him come closer, Raven. Get to know him. Tell him what happened." Love said.

"No. Do not ever do that again. I will not admit to Robin that I like him. So leave me alone" And with that Raven left.

Lust turned to Love and said "Your turn sister."

Crypticgoddess: Hehe, another cliffy. Sorry about that. I really tried my best.

Ruby: Your best is not good enough. It still sucks.

Crypticgoddess: (crying) I am telling on you. (Runs off to find mom)

Ruby: Must be that time of the month. Anyway, review. Now. Tell us what you think. The truth will do fine. Goodbye.


	3. Love

Raven's emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: I dedicate this chapter to Slayergirl1362 for inspiring me to go on. Thank you so much.

Ruby: Grrr. She will be saying something to each of those who have reviewed. She is too nice. "cough'loser'cough".

Crypticgoddess: Ignore her.

**BladEofThECloudS**: Thanks for saying so. I really appreciate that.

**Ravens-Despair**: I like your Jenny. Ruby is glad that there is someone out there a little bit like her.

**RavenRules**: Thanks. I love Rae/Rob. Beast Boy and Raven gets old after a while.

**AmyLeeCrazy**: Don't worry, when I review I sound like a teacher too. Hehe, I always go for the politically correct.

**CloudedDragon**: Thanks so much. I love it when people say my story is good. My first one and its becoming a success.

**Ace**: Thanks for saying so. Keep reviewing.

**Littlemisschaos**: Sorry about the comments. I will try to stop that. Its Rubys fault. Ruby: No way you're the author don't blame it on me.

**Sarah**: Hehe. I like to leave it hanging so people will read the next chapter.

**Cheeseme463**: Here you go. I tried to update as fast as I can. I have another story so its kinda hard.

**Erica**: I updated. Yay for me. I hope you like.

Ruby: Finally we can start the story.

Chapter 3

Robin kept his distance from Raven when she came out of her room. _'God, they really screwed this up for me'_ Raven thought miserably.

"Robin, may I have a word with you" Raven said.

"Sure, Raven" Wonder Boy said nervously. _'I hope she doesn't come on to me again. Although that wouldn't be such a bad thing. WHAT THE HELL? What am I thinking? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts'_

"Robin, about what happened; those were just some emotions that took over. It had absolutely nothing to do with you. It won't happen again" Raven stated.

"Sure, Raven, no problem. I understand." Robin said. _'What? She doesn't like me? Oh man. What kind of emotions took over?' _Robin wondered.

Raven started to feel giddy. She took Robins hand and said "Lets go to the movies."

"Umm, Raven? Are you sure" Robin started to look confused.

"Come on, please please? We can watch whatever you want." Raven begged.

"Okaaay." Robin hesitated. "Lets go"

Raven took Robins hand and started to fly to the theaters. When they arrived they choose The Village.

Raven jumped when the blind girl almost fell. She grabbed Robins hand. Robin glanced over at their clasped hands but didn't remove his. ¾ of the way into the movie Raven turned to Robin and said "Robin, hey Robin"

"What do you need Raven" Robin whispered back.

Just as he turned to face her she leaned forward and kissed him smack on the lips. It wasn't like last time. This time it was short and sweet. Robin looked at her stunned. He raised his hand to his lips. They felt warm from the kiss.

When the movie got over and they arrived back at the tower Robin said "Raven what was that kiss about?"

Before she could answer Slade showed up on the screen.

"Robin, getting close to Raven are you? That's not a smart move" Slade started to laugh mechanically. "She will be your downfall."

And with that he disappeared off the screen. Raven and Robin just stared at it not knowing what to think.

Ravens eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the floor. Robin was by her side in an instant. He picked her up and laid her gently on the couch.

Raven opened one eye slowly only to see Robins masked eyes right above her. She gave a little scream and the microwave melted.

"Raven, calm down. It's just me Robin." He said quickly before anything else was melted or blown up.

"What am I doing on the couch?" Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"I put you there after you fainted. Don't you remember?" Robin asked. _'Not again. I hope her emotion didn't take over. I knew it was too good to be true.'_ Robin thought sadly.

Once again the memories came back. She blushed as she saw the one where she and Robin kissed. _'Great, just great. They are trying to ruin my life'_ Raven thought in despair.

"Goodnight, Robin" And with that she took off for her room. Robin shook his head and went to his room to ponder what had happened this evening. Especially about what Slade had said.

(Ruby: I thought about leaving it there for a cliffy but Crypticgoddess wouldn't let me. She said she owed it to her reviewers to make this chapter long.)

The next morning Robin walked into the kitchen to find B.B. and Cyborg talking to a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. (Ruby: Not Terra. Ash, you should know who it is. Hehe) She was short but had a nice curvy body.

"Guys who is this?" Robin asked curiously.

"This is Boo Boo. She has some powers and wants to join. I think we should let her." B.B. said while looking at Boo with puppy love eyes.

"What kind?" Robin asked.

"I can read people minds. I have super human strength, and I can create fireballs." Boo said.

"Cool, you can join. Here is your communicator. Practice with B.B. and Cyborg." Robin said.

B.B., Cyborg and Boo went off to the practice arena.

"Friend Robin, Friend Beast Boy seems quite taken with Friend Boo." Star said excitedly. "Maybe they will do the ritual getting together and hanging out."

"Sure, Starfire. Whatever you say." Robin agreed.

"I must go and have girl talk with Friend Raven" Star rushed to Ravens door and knocked.

"What do you want?" Ravens slightly annoyed voice came through.

"Friend Raven can we have some girl talk?" Star said.

"Fine. You may enter." Raven responded.

"Friend Raven, why were you acting like that around Friend Robin? I want to do that around my love Cyborg. Does that mean you like Friend Robin?" Starfire said quickly.

"Star, one of my emotions took over. But yes I do believe I like Robin. But he must not find out. You tell anyone and I will kill you" Raven threateningly said.

"Y..yes Friend Raven." Star said fearfully.

Star left feeling the weight of the secret on her shoulders. She knew she had to tell someone but couldn't figure out who. _'Friend Raven will kill me if I tell but I cannot help it. Who shall I tell'_ Starfire thought about this for a long time.

"I've got it" She said excitedly out load.

Crypticgoddess: Hehe. I had to put a cliffy in there. Sorry. This was not one of my better chapters.

Ruby: You mean you actually had some good chapters?

Crypticgoddess: GRRR. Shut up. Please review. Flames are accepted. Thank you once again to all my reviewers.

Ruby: Noo. Don't review otherwise she will put up another chapter. (Fall to the ground unconscious)

Crypticgoddess: (holding a heavy looking book in her hand) Thanks. I will try to update soon but school will probably get in the way. I give my love to my reviewers.


	4. Slade's apprentice

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: Hi everybody, I loved your reviews. Sorry to keep you waiting I have been at the hospital lately. I wrote some of my story down while I was there.

Ruby: I hope everyone is mad at you and wont read or review.

Crypticgoddess: Don't be so mean. Of course they will read and review. Right?

Ruby: Haha, nobody likes you. They will never answer. Mwuahahaha.

Crypticgoddess: (Starts crying) They do too. Leave me alone. Read my faithful reviewers read.

Slades Apprentice

Slade looked over at his new apprentice. She had been with him for a little over two weeks now. He had been training with her everyday. She had the ability to control minds. She practiced on Slade.

_'She's ready'_ Slade thought gleefully. _'Now Robin, the time has come for your downfall'_ He started to laugh mechanically.

Back at titans tower

Starfire rushed to tell Cyborg. When she reached his room she quickly knocked then threw the door open. There was Cyborg standing there in his boxers. They both started to blush. _'What a nice body. Oops. Hehe, I hope he doesn't figure out I like him.'_ Star thought, not knowing she had said this out loud. Cyborg just blushed some more and said nothing.

"Cy, guess what? Raven likes Robin. But don't tell anyone." Star said and with that she rushed out of the room. Cyborg stood there stunned. _'Man, I can't keep this a secret, who should I tell? I know.'_ He turned to go.

"Titans Trouble." Robin shouted.

The rest of the titans came at a run.

"Dude, what's up?" Cyborg asked.

"It's Slade." And with that they were off. (Ruby: That sounded so corny)

In the city Slade watched his apprentice control the guards mind.

"Now make him open the vault." Slade ordered. He was after a high-tech chip that would give his robots the ability to come up with inventive plans should something in his plans go wrong.

Just then the titans burst in. when their newest member saw Slade's apprentice she gasped.

"What?" Robin questioned.

"Ash," Boo whispered before going on. "That's my cousin Ashley. She's two years younger then me. Watch out she has the ability to control minds." Boo answered quickly.

They all stared at the brown haired, brown eyes girl. She was Raven's height and wore a dark blue jumpsuit with the Slade insignia.

_'What could she possibly be doing with Slade'_ Boo thought. _'I don't want to hurt her.'_

"Haha. Now that I have you here Robin, watch as your little girlfriend kills herself." Slade grinned evilly.

Ashley looked straight into Raven's mind. Since Raven has had a hard time controlling her emotions she could not prevent Ash from entering her mind and taking control. Raven took off for a cliff at Ash's command.

"Ash, do not make me hurt you!" Boo shouted as she held her hand up which was now filled with a ball of fire.

Meanwhile the other titans, Cyborg, B.B., Starfire and Robin were busy fighting Cinderblock, Plasma, and Slade's robots. They were winning but Raven was getting closer to a cliff that had jaggedly sharp rocks at the bottom. _'I've got to get to her'_ Robin thought.

Boo looked at her cousin sadly. She knew what she must do. She hesitated slightly before she raised her arm and threw the fireball. It hit Ashley in the chest. She fell to the ground screaming in agony.

Slade had been busy trying to get the chip but when he heard Ash scream he came rushing out. _'I should have known she needed more training.'_ He grabbed the withering girl off the floor and took off. Boo tried to get him but Slade had planted an explosion and blew up the doorway he had went through. There was no getting him now. She went to help the other titans.

Meanwhile with the other titans

Cyborg had been thrown into a bank wall by Cinderblock. Starfire rushed to his side and said tearfully "Cy, are you okay?"

Cyborg opened his eye (Ruby: Yes, eye. His other one is mechanical) and looked at Star.

Plasma had already been knocked out and the robots were destroyed.

B.B. was running toward Cinderblock in his dinosaur form. Boo arrived in time to help him knock out Cinderblock.

Beast Boy and Boo looked over at Cyborg and Starfire. They were in the middle of a make out session. Beast Boy looked away embarrassed. Boo had a sudden thought.

"Where is Robin and Raven?" She wondered aloud. No one answered because they didn't know.

Meanwhile with Raven

As soon as Ash had been hit with the fireball Raven had gained control over her own mind, but was unconscious because of the stress she had gained trying to control her mind before Ashley's link had been broken.

Raven was falling off the cliff. Boo had hesitated a second to long. Now it was too late. She was hurtling toward her death. (Ruby: I thought about leaving it there but I haven't written in a week so I won't.)

Robin had seen her tumble off the cliff. His heart nearly stopped. He was racing toward the edge. He jumped after her. He dove downward to increase his speed. He used his wire thing (Crypticgoddess: I can't remember what its called) from his belt and the wire shot up and wrapped itself around an old oak tree. He was getting closer to Raven _'Almost there'_ Wonder Boy grabbed her hand just before she hit the rocks. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. _'Thank you God.'_ He breathed a sigh of relief. The titans arrived and saw the wire. They pulled Rave and Robin up.

"Is Friend Raven okay?" Star asked anxiously. Her lips were slightly swollen from her kiss with Cy.

"I think so." Robin said.

They hurried back to titan's tower. They waited anxiously for Raven to awake.

Crypticgoddess: Thank goodness. I finally finished typing. I had already written most of this down so I had to type it.

Ruby: Your such a wimp.

Crypticgoddess: I am not. SO there. Please review. I thought this chapter went well. I hope you like it.

Ruby: If you keep reviewing I will have to help her come up with new stuff. SO STOP.

Crypticgoddess: Don't listen to her. Flame if you like.


	5. Date

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I moved and had a lot of unpacking and stuff and the computer wasn't up. I wrote most of this story during school. Which I now go to a new one.

Ruby: Yeah, there are a lot of people who stare. Damn them all. I know I am hot but jeez.

Crypticgoddess: God, your so full of yourself.

Ruby: I know it. Love me and Hate me. I will destroy all emotions you hold for me by crushing your little bitty hearts.

Crypticgoddess: Drama drama drama. Please read and review. Flames are accepted.

Chapter 5

Date

When they arrived at titans tower, Robin laid Raven on the couch. No one wanted to go into her room for fear they would anger her. A few hours later she woke up. Raven groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding.

The moon was up, Robin was sleeping on the other end of the couch. As soon as she sat up his eyes flew open. He quickly got up and asked "Are you okay?"

She was a little shocked that he seemed to be so concerned.

"I am fine" She said in her usual monotone. He was too close. In the distance breaking glass could be heard. Her face turned slightly red. She hurriedly got up.

"I have to meditate" and with that she disappeared in black energy. Wonder Boy stood there stunned. He slowly shook his head and went to his room to think about what had just happened.

In her room Raven thought about Robin. She decided to visit her emotions. When she arrived Intelligence was waiting for her.

"You have come to see if you can love Robin" Intelligence stated.

"How can I love Robin without blowing or melting stuff?" Raven asked.

"You must embrace your feelings; Love and Lust are not emotions like anger or embarrassment. You can express them without anything bad happening. If you think about it, how else would your people keep reproducing if they could not love?" Intelligence said.

Raven thought about this. She brightened up, this could actually work.

"You must not fear us" Love said appearing out of nowhere (she seems to do that a lot) "Just ask Robin out, he will go."

Raven still had doubts but decided to ask Robin out. _'What's the worst that could happen?'_ She thought.

Slade's Hideout

He watched his apprentice sleep. Boo had hit her in the stomach and she had third degree burns. He was taking care of her but was angry that she had failed. He would make her practice. She had to be aware of her surroundings while she took over other people's minds. _'I will get you, Robin'_ He laughed mechanically.

Ash mentally rolled her eyes. She was so sick of Slade. She wanted out. _'I will talk to Boo'_ Ashley thought _'I know she will help me, especially if I tell her where Slade's hideout is'_ She grinned evilly at this thought.

Titans tower

Robin was in his room trying to figure out where Slade was as usual. He started to think about Raven. _'She is pretty, but who knows if she really like me. Since her emotions keep taking over I guess I will never figure out if she really likes me or not.'_

Just then Raven walked in. She looked extremely nervous and you could hear the coffee pot blow up. Robin looked at her quizzically.

"What's up, Rae?" Wonder Boy asked.

"Umm, Robin, would you.... uh... like to... uh gotothemovieswithme?" Raven said quickly after stuttering for a few moments.

It took Robin a little bit to decipher what she had said. _'I wonder if another of her emotions took over. I hope not'_ Robin thought hopefully.

"Sure, I'd like that" He said.

Meanwhile with Cyborg and B.B.

"Dude, what do you mean Raven like Robin?" B.B. asked stupidely.

"Just what I said. She is head over heels for him." Cyborg said smugly.

"This is so not cool. You have Star. Raven has Robin, and I have no one." B.B. said miserably.

"Don't give me that crap. I seen the way you and Boo were eyeing each other." Cy said looking at the blushing Beast Boy.

"Um, hehe."

Pizza Parlor

They both decided to eat before they went to the movies. As they were sitting eating pizza, Kitty showed up.

"Ohhh Robby Poo, why are you going out with Raven? She is such a dorkus." Kitty said in a sing songy voice.

Robin got in his fighting stance. He was extremely mad (Gee, he is so easily angered) that someone had broken up his date with Raven and it was Kitty, no less. So he took out his birderang (or whatever its called) and threw it at her. (So vicious)

Kitty dodged it and laughed a high giggly laugh.

"Robby, must you be so violent?" She said. "I have a message to you from Slade. He says 'I will get you Robin, but first I will make sure you watch your little girlfriend die.'"

Robin took out more birderangs and started chucking them at her.

"You know what they say 'Don't kill the messenger kill the sender'" She laughed as she quickly dodged his weapons and skipped quickly out of the pizza parlor.

Where Slade is

Slade watched as Kitty delivered his message. It couldn't have gone better. Soon his plan would be complete. Chuckling he quickly went back to his hideout to train his apprentice more.

Crypicgoddess: I will try so hard to update soon since I haven't written in a long time.

Ruby: Yeah right.

Crypticgoddess: Shut up. Please review. Flames are gladly accepted.

Ruby: I thought this chapter was your worst. Oh wait, they all suck.

Crypticgoddess: (Runs away crying)

Ruby: Mwahahahaha.


	6. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: (still crying)

Ruby: God, I am so sick of your crying, I wasn't that mean.

Crypticgoddess: (sniffle) I am not crying about what you said. I got my first flame.

Ruby: Ha, I knew you would get one eventually. But God damn, I helped you write this story. That person should die.

Crypticgoddess: Thanks, Ruby.

Ruby: Gahhh, don't say that. I wasn't trying to be nice. (Runs away to hide)

Crypticgoddess: Hehe. Read and review. I will say flames are accepted but I never thought I would actually get one. ï

Ruby: (from under the couch) Showed you whose boss. The reviewers. Haha.

Crypticgoddess: GRR. I am so gonna get you. (Starts for the couch.)

Chapter 7

Meeting with Ash

At the movies

Raven was sitting as close as you could at the movies. She could smell Robin's cologne. _'I didn't know he wore cologne.'_

Robin wasn't paying attention to the movie they were supposed to be watching. He was to busy being nervous and wondering what Raven would do if he kissed her. _'I think I will do. But what if she blows me up?'_ He looked terrified at that thought.

Raven tried to pay attention to the movie The forgotten but it was hard since Robin smelled so good. _'I wonder what kind that is? Damnit, bad thought.'_ A chair in the back of the theater melted.

With Boo

She was sitting reading a book. She looked up when Beast Boy walked in the room. He looked slightly red when he saw her. _'I wonder what got his panties in a bunch.'_

"Hey B.B, what's up?" She said.

"Um, NOTHING." He shouted. (What an idiot)

"Ok. So do ya wanna go to get something to eat?" Boo asked. _'I am so gonna find out what he's hiding.'_

"You mean like a DATE?" He said. _'Wow, did she just ask me out? I hope so.'_

_'Oh my. Hehe. That must be what he's hiding. He so wants to go out with me. He looks like he could give me a good time. Hopefully he won't do anything stupid. That isn't likely.'_ She chuckled out loud at that thought.

Beast Boy looked so confused when he heard her giggle. _'I wonder what that means.'_

"Sure B.B. a date. So when do you want to go?" She said

"Wow. Cool. How bout now?" He asked excitedly.

"Ok" She said looking amused at his antics.

They decided to go the pizza parlor since there was really no where else to go. There were a few of Robins birderangs on some of the chairs and floor. They were puzzled at this but shrugged it off.

Boo wanted pepperoni pizza and B.B. wanted cheese. They argued for a few minutes. And decided they would have half pepperoni and cheese. Beast Boy didn't look too happy but really liked Boo so didn't argue. Much.

As they were eating Boo's communicator started ringing. _'That's weird. B.B.'s isn't ringing. And I don't think they ring.'_

She answered it. Beast Boy was too involved in stuffing his face that he didn't notice. (I don't know what Boo sees in him) She was surprised when she saw Ash's face.

"How did you hack into the communicator?" Boo asked.

"Slade has some amazing technology. And you know I am the best hacker." She answered.

"What do you want? I could get in big trouble for talking to you." Boo said quickly.

"I want to meet you so we can talk in private. Please." Ash said.

"No tricks. I will come. Meet me at the edge of town by the ocean." Boo turned to B.B.

"Um. Beast Boy? I have to go. Something came up. I really enjoyed this. We'll have to do it again." She flew off. Beast Boy looked extremely confused. _'I thought we were having a good time.' _He sighed.

At the edge of town

Ash was waiting for her when she arrived.

"Let's get straight down to business. I want to be rid of Slade. He sickens me. I wish for you and the titans to help me. Please KK?" She pleaded.

"Don't use my nickname. I will help you only because we are related and I did like you when we were younger. I will try to convince Robin." Boo answered.

"Thank you. I only went to Slade so he could help me control my powers. I've got to go before he notices I am gone." Ash quickly left.

_'I hope Robin agrees. He probably will since he is so involved with Raven'_ She chuckled at this.

At titans tower

Cyborg and Starfire were watching a horror movie. Star kept scooting closer to Cy. Cyborg noticed and blushed.

At the movies

Robin decided he was going to move in for the kill. Hypotitically of course. He turned to Raven and tapped her shoulder. She turned to him and he quickly leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. She was surprised that he was so bold. The kiss was sweet and short. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. (gag me). She blushed a pretty pink. When they finished the movie they went home. Boo was waiting for Robin.

"I need to talk to you." She said

"What's up?"

"Ash wants us to help her. She doesn't want to work with Slade. She will tell us where his hideout is and his weaknesses. Please." Boo pleaded.

Robin thought about it. _'I want to get Slade. And if Boo thinks this will work, we can try it. This sounds good. Although I will have a back up plan incase this is a trap.'_

"Ok. I'm game" Robin said.

Crypticgoddess: I will try to update next weekend. I hope you liked this chapter. Review. Flames are accepted, although they hurt. (sniffle)

Ruby: Shut up. I don't like it when the reviewers flame. Don't do it.

Crypticgoddess: They have the freedom of speech.

Ruby: Your to nice. Just review.


	7. Meeting and plans

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: Hi, thank you so much for your reviews. I only write this because of my reviewers. This one will be short since its only been a few days since a updated and I don't have a lot of time right now.

Ruby: Yea, we do most of this straight of the top of our heads. I am getting annoyed with that flamer, if you don't like the fucking story don't read it.

Crypticgoddess: Watch your language. Read and review. I will try to make this a good chapter.

Chapter 8

Meeting and plans

Boo had contacted Ash again and the teen titans were going to meet her in an old warehouse. Ash brought with her disks of Slade's plan and where his hideout is. She also brought blue prints and described it in great detail.

"Do you think this will work?" Star asked.

They were going to infiltrate his hideout and shut down all his computers and technology. Then they were going to fight Slade on his own territory. And with Boo and Ash to help them he would go down in a matter of seconds. They would disable his robots before they did anything else.

'_While they are busy fighting Slade I will take his techno disks and jet out of there. I will take over the city, now that Boo trusts me again it will be easy to take down the titans' _Ash grinned evilly.

Starfire saw this. _'Oh joy. She is happy. This is wonderfull.' _

Robin had a backup plan. He did not trust Ash one bit. She had an evil look about her and the way this was going was too easy. _'Something's up.'_ He thought worriedly.

Raven noticed that Robin seemed unhappy about the turn of events. Raven did not trust easily so she thought something along the same lines as Robin. She did not wish for Robin to get hurt now that she knew he liked her.

'_Mwuhahaha. I have come up with an evil plan. I will control Robin's mind so that he tells Raven he doesn't like her. Then I will move on to Star and have her do the same to Cyborg. The conflict should keep them busy while I destroy them one by one. I cannot do this with B.B. and Boo. Boo will know something is up since she has known me for my whole life. She will be the first to go down.'_ Ash was really enjoying today.

The other titans were not suspicious of Ash. They remembered how Terra had turned good in the end. People just couldn't get along with Slade is what they figured.

"Alright, tomorrow we shall do it." And with that the titans went to the tower and Ash went back to Slade's so he wouldn't think something was up.

When they arrived at the tower they all sat on the couch. Almost all of them were deep in thought except for Star and B.B. (haha, I am so mean).

They were worried that this wouldn't work. They just had to wait until tomorrow.

Next day

They were ready. They snuck into Slade's hideout using the blue prints Ash had given them. _'Time to get down to business'_ Cyborg thought with a grin as he stood in front of the main computers. The others were disabling Slade's robots. Unkown to all of them Ash had already gotten the chips and headed out a secret entryway as Slade woke up to the sound of the titans beating his robot. One thing ran threw Slade's mind _'Shit'_

Crypticgoddess: hehe, I guess that was sort of a cliffy. I promise to update soon. I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I have been watching the latest teen titans episodes and Raven always takes Robin and flies when he is in danger and Cyborg helps Star out a lot. It seems something has changed a bit.

Ruby: I think that you just really want Raven and Robin to get together. Although I found it interesting, too. Guess who my fav. Character is in your fanfic?

Crypticgoddess: I don't know. Raven?

Ruby: No way. She's yours. Ash is my favorite. She is so evil. Hehe.

Crypticgoddess: I know I based her after you.

Ruby: Hey!!

Crypticgoddess: Hehe. Review. Please. Flame if you want. Although that hurts.

Ruby: Wimp.


	8. Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: I am updating so soon because I am out of school for a few days because my grandma died. I have to do something to keep my mind off of it. (Starts to cry)

Ruby: There, there. Everything will be alright. (Glares at everyone knowing she is being nice.)

Crypticgoddess: Thanks. Read and review. Flames accepted.

Chapter 9

Fighting

Cyborg quickly disabled all of Slade's electronics. He grabbed a few disks he thought were cool. All of Slade's robots were destroyed and now they were looking for Slade. He was trying to sneak out the back. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and stepped in front of him. Slade knew he didn't have a chance in hell beating all of the teen titans alone.

Slade thought quickly. _'I'll use Raven as my way out.' _He ran towards Raven. Sadly his plan didn't work. Robin drop kicked him. The teen titans so wanted to kill him but let the police take it over after they had tied him up. Cyborg noticed that a few disks had been missing along with Ash.

As soon as they arrived back at titans tower Cy brought up the subject.

"Yo, Robin. Ash and a few of the disks were missing. I think something's up."

Robin thought about this. "Be on the alert. Don't let anything get past you. Run scans of the city; I doubt we'll find her, thought. She's too smart to stay in the open."

Meanwhile

Ash stood in an old werehouse. Computers were all around her. She decided to trick Boo into coming. She had to dispose of her first. She was going to tie her up until she could figure out something to do with her. After all she couldn't just kill her cousin. She would have someone do it for her.

With Boo and B.B.

They were sitting at the kitchen table. B.B. looked like he was going to hyperventilate. He was dieing to ask Boo what she thought of him. He just couldn't get up the courage with her staring at him with those big green eyes.

Boo was enjoying making B.B. uncomfortable. He was squirming in his seat. She had to swallow a giggle. All of the sudden her communicator started to ring. Right away she knew who it was. She quickly got up and headed toward the bathroom for privacy. Once there she pulled out her communicator.

"Ash, I can't believe you ran out on us like that. Robin and the others are looking for you and I could get in big trouble for talking to you." She said in a quite voice.

"Oh, Boo. I am in big trouble. You must come quickly. Do not bring the others. Please." Ash looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Alright. Where are you?" Ash gave her the directions and once she hung up she started to laugh. _'That was too easy.'_

At the old warehouse

Boo opened the door and Ash hit her in the head with a crowbar. She was knocked out instantly. _'She trusts too easily.'_ She grinned evilly as she tied Boo up and hid her in the closet. _'Now, to make Star say she doesn't like Cyborg.'_ She quickly got to work.

With Star and Cy

They were in Cyborg's messy room. Cy had told Star that he wanted to talk to her. He was going to ask her out. Star's mind became fuzzy for a few moments then Ash took control.

"Friend Cy, I have to tell you something." Star gushed. Ash was trying her best to make it seem like it was something Star would say. "I wanted to know if B.B. would go out with me? I really like him." Cy looked shocked.

_'I thought she liked ME. Dammit. We even kissed. Was she leading me on or something?'_

"I don't know Star. And I don't care. Leave me alone." Cy said angrily.

Ash had let go of Star's mind and Star started to tear up at Cyborg's harsh words. _'I really do like Cy, why does he talk to me this way? What a hideous day.'_ Star rushed off to make sadness pudding.

Cy sat there thinking about how much it hurt. He couldn't concentrate on anything so he sat there.

With Ash

_'That went well. Now for Raven and Robin.'_

Raven and Robin

Raven was sitting on the couch and Robin was sitting next to her. He was thinking about their first real date. He still wondered if that was Raven and not one of her emotions he had taken out.

"Rae, did you really want to go on a date with me or was that one of your emotions?" Robin asked nervously. He hope it was her.

Ash thought this was the perfect time to take control of Raven's mind. Raven was dizzy for a second before Ash took over. She knew the perfect thing to say to Robin. Both of them would be so hurt they wouldn't realize that their teammates were missing until it was too late. She would pick of their teammates one by one. Starting with B.B.

Raven opened her mouth and said.....

Ruby: Hahaha. Cliff hanger. My idea.

Crypticgoddess: Question for my reviewers. Do you want to see Ash...

Get taken to jail

Die

Get away

Turn good

Ruby: Get away.

Crypticgoddess: It's not your choice. Review and tell me what you think should happen. Give me suggestions if you want I will consider them and maybe use them. Thanks to all my previous reviewers. My love to you.

Ruby: (Starts gagging)


	9. More fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Chapter 10

Crypticgoddess: Hi, I decided to update. I forgot to tell you that when Ash takes over someone's mind and then lets go the person has no memory what he/she said or did.

Ruby: You're an idiot. How could you forget to put that in?

Crypticgoddess: You were helping me so it's also your fault.

Ruby: Grr. Shut up.

Crypticgoddess: Real original. Read and review.

More fighting

Raven opened her mouth and said "Robin, I am sorry. Love took over and did all those things. I don't like you, never have never will." Ash grinned, that was harsh.

Robin was shocked. That was the last thing he expected out of her mouth. Ash knew that now was the best time to let go. Raven gained control of her own mind. She was confused when she saw Robin's face contorted in grief and anger.

"Did you have to be such a bitch about it?" With that he stormed up to his room. Raven sat there stunned that he had said that. A single tear ran down her face. The TV melted. She disappeared into her room to meditate. One thought ran through her mind _'How could he just walk away like that.'_

B.B. was still sitting in the kitchen where Boo had left him. He was just staring off into space. He noticed when Star came in with tears rolling down her face. She quickly got out a bowl and other supplies. Her tears slowed and finally stopped.

"Star, what's wrong?" B.B. asked worriedly.

She burst into shoulder racking sobs. "Cyborg was really mean to me. He doesn't like me anymore and I do not know what to do Friend Beast Boy."

B.B. had no clue about what to do since he was having trouble dealing with his feelings. "I don't know either. Sorry." B.B. communicator started to go off. "I gotta take this." He looked like he was just going to answer the phone. He left and took off for his room. When he got there Ash's face appeared. B.B. was shocked.

"What do you want? I have to tell Robin your talking to me." B.B. got up and started to leave.

"Wait, B.B. Boo is in trouble. She needs your help. Please come quickly. I fear for her safety." Tears ran down Ash's face. B.B. immediately forgot about getting Robin. _'Time to rescue Boo. Then she will like me.'_ Beast Boy grinned.

"What's the problem?" B.B. asked.

"A big man snuck up behind us and hit her. We are in an old warehouse. There's no time to get the others. Hurry. I think someone's coming." Ash's face showed fear. In the background you could clearly make out Boo tied to a chair. It appeared Ash had managed to get one arm free to call B.B.

"I'm on my way." With that Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew off for the warehouse.

At the warehouse

Ash grinned. All was going according to plan. As soon as B.B. arrived he flew through the window. When he landed on the floor in front of Boo, a cage came slamming down on top of him from the ceiling. He started to change into a dinosaur but Ash had put a special gas in the bars of the cage that started to come out. It knocked him unconscious. Ash thought about what to do next. _'Star would be easy to fool.'_ She was going to get all the titans together and dispose of them together so she knew they were all dead.

At titans tower

Nobody noticed that Boo and B.B. were gone. Robin had gone to the training room to work off some steam. Cyborg was working on his car. Raven was meditating and Star was eating sadness pudding. Ash decided since Star's mind was so weak she could just control her mind and bring her to the warehouse.

Star started to get nauseated. Ash took control and used Star's powers to fly her to the warehouse. As soon as she got there Ash had to let go in order to move and tie her up. She quickly tossed a remote that was sitting next to her. It hit Star right in the head. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Ash tied her up with the other two.

'_I cannot control Raven's mind again. She has put up all her barriers. Nor can I take over Cyborgs mind since he is half robot. I will have to get rid of Robin by controlling his mind.'_ She started to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile at titans tower

Robin felt someone probe his mind. Slowly his vision blurred. _'He's a lot stronger than I expected. But not strong enough.'_ Ash thought.

As soon as she took control she made him walk the whole way to the warehouse. She did this because she was evil, of course, and because he would be too exhausted to fight her when she let go of his mind. As soon as he arrived she let go of his mind. He fell to the floor exhausted.

"Now, Robin, I will destroy you all. The last thing Raven said to you was actually me. Haha." Robin looked thoughtful. No doubt he was thinking of a way to escape. She hit him with a pipe bar. Tying him up with the other three, she sat in her chair. Trying to think of a way to get to Cyborg and Raven.

At titans tower

Raven came out of her room around the time for dinner. The place seemed deserted. She could hear Cy tinkering in the garage. She quickly checked the rest of the tower. No one was there. She went to talk to Cy about it. When she got into the garage there was Cy working on his baby. He looked upset about something. He glanced up as she entered.

"Cy, everyone's gone. Did they tell you where they went?"

"No."  
  
"I think something happened. We should check it out." Cy considered this. He thought it was strange that everyone was gone and didn't tell him or Raven.

"Your right. Something's happened. I bet it has to do with Ash." Cyborg said.

Raven thought about what had just happened with Robin. She felt she was missing something. Looking at Cyborg she realized something must have happened between him and Star. He looked so sad and angry at the same time, much like Robin had. _'Maybe Ash had something to do with the way he talked to me.'_ Raven thought.

"Cy, what happened to you and Star?" As soon as she asked Cyborg's eyes got a little watery.

"She said she liked B.B." This confirmed what Raven had thought. She knew for a fact that Star liked Cy.

"I believe that Ash took control of her mind so that you would get upset." She said in her monotone voice.

"Why would she do that?" Cy asked confused.

"So that you wouldn't notice when the members of our team started to disappear. She was smart in thinking that up. But not smart enough to know that I would figure it out. We have to do something. She has them somewhere. Maybe their hurt." Raven looked extremely upset.

"Don't worry, Rae. I put a tracker on B.B. Hehe. I did this because last time he stole my controller and hid it and himself I couldn't find him for hours."

"Good. Lets get our friends back"

Crypticgoddess: And on that note I will end it. Yay. Please review.

Ruby: Which do you want Ash to do... a) get taken to jail, b) to die, c) to get away, or d) to turn good. Crypticgoddess says its your choice. Grr.

Crypticgoddess: Yup so review and tell me what you think.

Ruby: I hope you don't listen to her. She's quite annoying.

Crypticgoddess: We're the same person.

Ruby: (walks off) Your not getting my help anymore. (she yells from a distance.)


	10. Saving Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: I bribed Ruby to come back.

Ruby: (Grinning wickedly) Yes. Now she has to be my personal slave for a month.

Crypticgoddess: What can I say? I really need her help. She comes up with the funny stuff.

Ruby: Damn straight I do.

Crypticgoddess: Read and Review. Please.

Ruby: Don't beg, slave.

Crypticgoddess: (Makes a face behind Ruby's back.) Yes, master.

Ruby: Haha. That is another of my conditions. Read and review.

Chapter 11

Saving friends

Raven and Cyborg had located B.B. They could only pray that the others were with him. They took off, Raven flying while holding onto Cy. They did it this way so that they wouldn't have to deal with the noise his car would make, instantly alerting Ash. Once they arrived at the warehouse Cy hacked into the computer and shut down all the alarms.

Ash was sitting there thinking about how to get to Cyborg. She didn't notice her security cameras go blank. _'Only two more to go.'_ She laughed mechanically.

Raven and Cy heard her laugh. "She's beginning to sound like Slade." Raven said dryly. Cyborg grinned. "Main security's down. Let's go."

They quietly went through the back door. Right in front of them was Ash. She had her back to them. (Ruby: I so wanted to hit her in the head with a candlestick) Raven used her black energy like a rope and quickly tied Ashley up.

Ash squeaked when the rope tightened. _'Dammit. Now what am I going to do?'_ Ash had put Boo, B.B., Robin, and Star in a small room that had sleeping gas in it. _'Smart idea.'_ Raven thought, almost admiringly.

Once Cyborg had disengaged the sleeping gas Raven blew the door off. She was anxious to see Robin.

It took the titans about 10 minutes before they awoke. Boo was the first. She looked guilty at the sight of Ash tied up. _'It's all my fault that the titans were hurt. Maybe I should just go away. I don't want to see B.B. or the other titans hurt because of my stupidity.' _Star was next. As soon as she was awake Cy pulled her into a hug.

"Star, baby, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." Cyborg said in a really sweet voice. (Crypticgoddess: Awww. Ruby: Shut up, slave)

"Lover Cy, there is nothing to forgive. Let us make happiness pudding." Star gushed out. Cy looked slightly sick at the mention of happiness pudding.

B.B. woke with a start. When he saw Boo he started to blush. _'She looks so good. Too bad I couldn't save her.'_ He started to move closer to her.

Robin was the last to wake up. Raven noticed his intelligent eyes look quickly around the room. As soon as they landed on her they filled with an emotion Raven hadn't seen before, at least not directed at her.

"Rae, I know it wasn't you who said those things. I am sorry for saying what I did." Robin looked truly upset.

Raven took his hand and said, "Robin, I really do like you. I hope we can go out again." Robin blushed when he noticed the rest of the titans were hanging on their every word.

"Mind your own business." The other titans looked embarrassed and quickly got up and were about to leave when they remembered Ash was still tied to the chair.

"Umm, Robin? What are we going to do with her?" B.B. said pointing to Ashley.

Robin looked at Ash with hate filled eyes. _'I think we should kill her.'_ Of course he didn't say this out loud. _'She almost ruined my chance with Raven.' _

Most of the titans were thinking the same thing. _'No one will know if we killed her.'_

Ruby: Ahh!! I don't want Ash to die. So please reviewer answer this question do you want Ash to 1) Die, 2) Get away, 3) Go to jail, or 4) turn good.

Crypticgoddess: Please review.

Ruby: (kicks Crypticgoddess) I thought I said to shut up. Review so I can write the next chapter.


	11. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: Dammit all. I wrote this chapter and my computer crashed as soon as I was done. Well, lets see how much I remember. Thanks to all my reviewers. I will say something to each of you.

Crypticgoddess: Aww. She's turning soft.

Ruby: (Glares at her.) NO I AM NOT. (Hits Crypticgoddess over the head with the blunt end of a knife) Now who's soft. (Said sarcastically.)

**Existance: Wow. Mutant warriors. Meet my demon warriors. Thanks for reviewing.**

**YpjimbosBlade: Thank you for reviewing my story so much. Your reviews are quite humorous and I enjoy them.**

**BladEofThECloudS: I agree. She is nuts. Thanks for the review. **

**Black Malva: I will read your story. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you think.**

**Arisu Arisuqawa: I really liked your suggestion. Although I will have to go with the majority of the reviewers.**

**Hikari no Namida: My fav. pairing is also Rae/Rob. I personally wanted Ash to get away. (Sigh) Thanks for your review. I love knowing the opinions of different people.**

**InNoCeNT-LiExoxo: Thanks. I dedicate this chapter to you since I liked your review so much and you asked. Heres the chapter.**

Ruby: Read and Review.

Chapter 12

Decisions

The titans were all waiting for Robin to make a decision. He wanted Ash to die for putting him through what she did. _'We are superheroes. So I guess I will have to call the police and let them take care of it.'_ As soon as the police arrived the titans left. When they arrived at the tower everyone scattered.

B.B. was flipping through channels when something caught his eye. He gasped.

"Everyone, come quick" B.B. yelled. The rest of the titans came at a run thinking the city was under attack.

"What is wrong Friend Beast Boy?" Star said worriedly. She looked slightly mussed and had a glazed look in her eye. B.B. looked at Cy and saw that he had lipstick on his lips. He started to chuckle, but became serious quickly. He pointed at the tv. The titans turned their attention to it.

"I repeat, we have just received word that a police vehicle has had an accident. It's believed that there were faulty break lines and as soon as the officer tried to slow down on a curve he careened off the edge of this cliff" The news lady with too much hairspray said. The camera zoomed in on the edge of a mountain side. It actually looked more like a hill. "It exploded on impact."

"There were two victims. A police officer and a criminal." The news lady was silent for a moment. "This just in, their names were Robert De Niro (Ruby: Wonder who that is? Hehe) and Ashley Schuler, a criminal mastermind, who in fact, could control minds." B.B. hit the mute button. The titans stood there in shock.

'_I didn't actually think she would die.'_ Robin thought guiltily.

"Oh. Poor Robert and Ashley." Star said with tears in her eyes. _'She obviously doesn't know that was Ash.'_ Raven thought sarcastically. Boo looked like she was going to burst into tears. Even though Ash had been evil she had still been Boo's cousin. _'I must leave before I cause any more grief to myself or the other titans.'_

Boo snuck upstairs to her room. She grabbed a few books and a picture of B.B. and took off out the window.

"This is none of my concern." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. She headed to the kitchen to make tea. Robin followed and stood behind her.

"So Rae, when are we going to go out again?" Robin asked. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. Raven started to get a little dizzy. Suddenly she whipped around and pulled Robin into a passionate kiss. She pushed him against the counter and placed herself between his legs. He could feel himself grow hard as she started to rub against him. _'This isn't like Raven. Something's wrong.'_ He didn't want it to stop, though. It just felt too damn good. She moaned against his lips.

Cyborg walked in on their heated make out session.

"STOP THAT YOU TWO!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Robin jumped away from Raven. He flushed with embarrassment.

"That isn't like Friend Raven, she said she would never do that without a room of privacy." Star said confused.

"I agree. Something's up." Cy put in.

"Yeah, I just cant figure out what." While Robin was talking to Cy, Raven moved closer and ... Wham!! She slapped Robin's ass.

"I want some of that, Sugar." Raven said in a sultry voice.

"OWW." Robin yelped as he started to rub his precious butt. Meanwhile Star had grabbed the sugar off the counter.

"Here is the sugar, Friend Raven." Star said innocently.

Cyborg started to roar with laughter at this. He couldn't help it, not with Star doing what she did and Raven doing what she had done. _'Something's not right. And this time its not Star.'_ He thought.

"It's not funny!!" Robin yelled at him still rubbing his sore bottom.

Crypticgoddess: Wow.

Ruby: Yup. One of my brilliant ideas. I thought this chapter went good. Review.

Crypticgoddess: (Touching a large bump on her head) Ruby likes to be violent.

Ruby: Shut up and come on, slave.

Crypticgoddess: (Whispers as Ruby starts to walk away.) Please review.


	12. Situations

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: My reviewers thought the last chapter was funny. (Sigh) I always knew I was a good writer.

Crypticgoddess: Haha. Your so full of yourself. (starts to gag)

Ruby: Shut up, slave. People liked my chapters more than they liked yours.

Crypticgoddess: (shocked) How can you be so mean?

Ruby: Because it's a good pastime.

Crypticgoddess: (crying) It was a rhetorical question.

Ruby: No shit. I will say something to each of my reviewers.

Crypticgoddess: Awww.

Ruby: Grrr. (You hear screams. Then sudden silence.) Here you guys go.

**XZxChevalxZx: I tried to make it funny. Maybe she is. Thanks for the review you were the first one for this chapter.**

**Cindycindy549: Hehe. Thanks. Yeah, something is definitely up with Raven.**

**Lexi The Writer: Hehe. I definitely like Alexa. I think I might take over her body. Thanks for the review.**

**Raven-Yumichick: Thanks, I really tried to make this good. And thanks for voting.**

**Brandi mcfarland: Hehe. She did die. Poor Cody. I will try to catch you later on. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kenshin's grl: Thanks so much. I am glad you liked it.**

**. . . . . . . . .: Thanks for the review. I sure hope my story rocks. She was going to jail. (sigh) But unfortunately look what happened.**

**Midnight-fox-55: Thanks. And here you go.**

**Black Malva: Thanks. I am happy you reviewed again. Means I am doing something right. Lol.**

**GothicXSilence: Hehe. Lust might have. Yeah, its hard imagining Rae kissing anybody. **

Ruby: Read and Review.

Chapter 13

Situations

Robin still looked angry with Cy. Raven was smirking at Star for her stupidity and looked hungrily at Robin. He started to freak and hid behind Cy.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Robin said pointing at Raven. He didn't want to be around her when she was like this. He wasn't sure he could take the abuse, not counting the desire she was sparking by looking at him like she wanted to fuck him right there and now.

Cy thought about it. _'It would be funny to see what she would do next. But I don't want Robin to kill me.'_

"Let's have Star watch her. If she tries to get away Star can use her alien strength to stop her. Is that alright Starfire?" Cy asked.

"Oh, joyous day. Raven and I shall have the most glorious time playing the ritual box of x." Star grabbed Ravens hand and proceeded to the living room. Cy chuckled at her misuse of the xbox.

"How long do you think that will work?"

"Not long. Seeing as all she wants to do is get down with you." Cy looked amused.

"We have to find out what's wrong with her." Robin looked like he was in deep thought. "Maybe one of her emotions took over. Or Ash didn't die." He looked horrified at that thought.

"No way, man. We all saw the news. There is no way she could have survived." Cy dismissed that idea. _'Although that might be it. She could have found a way to escape. No, I shouldn't think like that. Its not possible.'_

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Robin asked. At that moment they heard a scream. They rushed to the living room. Star was wrapped in black rope. Raven had used her powers and it didn't look like Star would be able to get out anytime soon. Her face was red from trying. Cy ran over to help her.

Robin looked around for Raven. When he didn't find her, he started to get nervous. Raven came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You wanna have some fun now?" She said in a husky voice. He started to feel the desire come on quick. _'No, I cant do this. It isn't really Raven talking.'_

He turned toward her and tried to push her away. She wouldn't budge. She leaned forward and started to kiss his neck. Shivers went down his back. She moved upward and kissed his lips. She pushed into him and started to grind their lips together. He gasped in surprise. She took advantage of this and slipped her tongue in. She started to feel around the texture of his mouth. He moaned with pleasure and did the same with his tongue.

Cy was getting nowhere with the ropes. The only way he could get rid of them was to knock Raven out. He turned toward Robin and saw his hands move upward on Ravens body. They stopped when they cupped her breasts. Cyborg had seen enough. He went behind Raven and hit her head.

All of the sudden Raven slumped. Robin caught her in his arms. He started to look guilty. He carried Rae to the couch and laid her down.

"Dude, you weren't supposed to start making out with her. We are going to find out who is doing this." Cy looked angry. He felt Robin was taking advantage of Rae when she was in this state. And Raven was like a sister to him. Star had come up to Cy. She looked fearfully at Rae who was limp on the couch.

"Friend Raven was quite violent. I would not let her see Friend Robin and she became angry. And started to look really scary." Star looked like she was going to cry. Cy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Its okay Star. Raven would never actually do that." Cy tried to comfort her. B.B. came running into the living room.

"GUYS!!! BOO IS GONE!!" B.B. looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"What do you mean Friend Beast Boy?" Star asked confused.

"She took her clothes, some books, and a picture I gave her. It looks like she left right after what we heard on the news." B.B. eyes started to fill.

"Oh, what a horrible day. Friend Boo had disappeared and Friend Raven is acting all weird." Star said.

"What's wrong with Raven?" B.B. asked.

"She wants to kiss Friend Robin all the time. Lover Cy says something must be controlling her." Star looked sad.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Robin were looking at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. _'What if it was Boo?'_ But that was insane; Boo didn't have that kind of power.

"It couldn't be, could it Cy?" Robin asked.  
  
"No way, she doesn't seem like the type of person to do that."  
  
"But I just took her word for her powers. I didn't test her or anything. Exactly how much do we know about her?" Robin looked thoughtful.

Cy thought about it. "Wow. We know nothing. Not even her real name. All we know is that her cousin was Ash."

Star started to look sick. She walked up to Cy, put her hand on his chest, and whispered, "Hey, baby. You want to see how Tamerianans do it?" Cyborg looked shocked. Starfire's hand slide down and stopped. Right on his dick. She began to rub it. Cy started to get hard. He groaned. He quickly grabbed her hand.

"Stop it Star. What's gotten into you?" Star didn't look happy at the removal of her hand. She strolled up to Robin and put her hand down his pants. Robin gasped and jumped back.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed.

"Why, I just wanted to have fun." Star said looking innocent.

"WHAT?!?!?" Cy yelled. "You can't do that. What are you thinking?"

Robin hit Star on the head instantly knocking her out. He laid her next to Raven.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Cy shouted.

"The same thing that's happened to Raven has happened to her. Only worse." Robin said. Cy stopped looking angry and started to think. _'What can we do now?'_

Ruby: Haha. Look at that. Do you want it to be 1) Ash who comes back 2) Boo who is evil in her own way or 3) Ravens powers who have gone crazy just like in wicked scary. I am a genius.

Crypticgoddess: (starts to snicker)

Ruby: How the hell did you wake up, undo the metal bars I wrapped around you, and unlock the closet?!?!?!

Crypticgoddess: I have my ways. Thanks to someone. (coughJakecough)

Ruby: WHAT? Ooo. I am so gonna kill him. Or maybe not. Then that would kill Shadow. Damn it all to hell.

Crypticgoddess: Review.


	13. Discoveries and Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: Hi everybody. I am pleased, which is simply amazing, that I received so many reviews for my last chapter.

Crypticgoddess: Wow. You guys achieved what I couldn't. You made her slightly happy. Oooo. Ruby's happy.

Ruby: Grrr. Not anymore. Now if you do not wish any harm to come to you I suggest... HEY STOP THAT!!!!  
  
Crypticgoddess: (Mimicking her) Haha.

Ruby: You are so dead!! (Brings out the shotgun) DIE BIOTCH!! (Cocks gun)

Crypticgoddess: AHHH!!! HELP ME!!!

Shadow: STOP!!

Everyone: WHAA!! Who's that?

Ruby: Your one lucky girl, Cryptic. Everyone meet Shadow. He is a 'friend'.

Crypticgoddess: Hehe. Yeah right... friend.

Shadow: You better stop that or I will let her kill you.

Crypticgoddess: (shuts up)

Ruby: Anyways here is my response to those who reviewed me.

**Midnight-fox-55: Thanks so much. Here you go, I hope you enjoy it.**

**YojimbosBlade: Shadows in here. Yay for you. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThexyCurtinths: Thanks. Hehe. Ruby shall never be nice. She knows not of the conception of that word.**

**xZxChevalxZx: Thanks for your opinion. I want it to be that way too. Hehe.**

**GothicXSilence: Hehe. Thanks for the review. I thought about making it Lust but then Star couldn't be controlled too so I didn't go that way.**

**xino: Thanks for your opinion. As they say every vote counts. Hope you like this chapter.**

**rearobbylova: Thanks for your opinion. Maybe it will be that one. Who knows? I don't. Not yet anyways.**

**Loch Ness Monster: Thanks so much. I tried to make it original. And funny. Hopefully I succeded.**

Ruby: Thank you so much and I hope you continue to review.

Crypticgoddess: AHH!! What have you done with the real Ruby?!?!

Ruby: Grrr. Shut up you two-faced bitch. (Notice the irony here)

Crypticgoddess: Read and Review. Please. Pretty Please. Pretty, pretty please.

Ruby: Shut up you annoying brat. They get the point.

Chapter 14

Discoveries and Reasons

Robin had grabbed some chloroform so he could drug the girls instead of hitting them. Cy had told B.B. what they thought and he was upset. _'How could they think that about her! Even if she did it I bet she has a good reason.'_ They brought some chairs into the living room so they could keep an eye on the girls.

"Where do we start Robin?" Cy asked.

"Do we have any leads?"

"I researched Boo and found nothing. I researched Ashley's file and it did not mention her family. Either Boo set this up nice and neat or Ash didn't want anyone to know about her family." Cy said. "But I found something odd."

"What?" Robin asked anxiously. He wanted to have his Raven back so they could continue their relationship, although it was a rocky one.

"The warehouse that Ash had is receiving electricity. It could just be that they haven't shut off the electricity but I think we should check it out. Man, its our only somewhat of a lead." Cy didn't want Star to wake up and get all sorts of crazy on them. He wanted his sweet gullible alien chick back.

"Alright. Lets tie the girls up and check it out."

Meanwhile with Boo

'_I miss Beast Boy so much. And she died. What was left of my family is gone. It's all my fault. And I betrayed them. They took me in and became my friends. They will never let me come back. Especially when they find out about my family.' _She started to cry silently. _'I didn't mean to fall in love. I didn't want to be their friends. It interfered with the job. Now I cannot go through with it.'_ She was all by herself. She wanted their forgiveness. She wasn't sure that was possible anymore.

With the titans

They were having a difficult time tying up the girls. They didn't know what to use. Star had super human strength, which meant she could get out of almost anything. And Raven had her dark powers. This was proving to be more difficult then finding out who was controlling their minds. The girls started to wake up. Before Robin could use the chloroform Raven had pinned him to the wall with her powers.

Cy started toward her but Star came up to him and pushed him on the couch. Using her super strength she held him down. Beast Boy was freaking out. He didn't know who to help first and how.

Raven walked up to Robin and ground her lips onto his. He resisted and turned his head. This made Raven angry. She pressed her body onto his and started to grind with him. She took his face into her hands and turned him toward her.

"This will be fun." She whispered, her breath hot against his cheek. She pressed her mouth to his. He wouldn't let her enter. She gently bit his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and she thrust her tongue inside. She began to taste him. He started to react and kissed her back. She let her powers disappear. She wrapped her hands in his hair. He pulled her even closer. His erectness was evident. She moaned. She tore off his shirt. He took off her cape.

Beast Boy's eyes popped out of his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He glanced at Cy and Star. They were further along then Raven and Robin.

Cy couldn't resist her. He loved her but he was only human. Her shirt was gone and her pants were unzipped. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. He groaned into her mouth. She tasted so sweet.

B.B. had had enough. He turned into an octopus and grabbed all four of them. Robin quickly came to his senses. Cy looked at Star and couldn't believe what he had almost done. His face was red with shame. How could he ever look at her again? She was going to be so upset with him. Robin didn't even want to think about what Raven would do to him when she came to her senses.

The girls were struggling fiercely. They wanted to have fun. B.B. wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"Guys, I need some help here." He said as he let Cy and Robin go. Robin grabbed the chloroform and used it. The girls were out like a light. Beast Boy sighed with relief.

"Now can we finally get to the bottom of this?" B.B said exasperated. "And not try to get some booty?"

Cy and Robin glared at him. He shrank away in fear. All he wanted was for Rae and Star to get back to normal so they could all find Boo. He was still in denial. He didn't believe she was capable of something like that.

Meanwhile with Boo

They had a right to know. She would tell them. Soon.

With the titans

They used some of Cyborg's technology and Robin's rope and tied them up. They put them in a cage and put tape over Raven's mouth and hands. They used unbreakable steel for Starfire's hands.

"That ought to do it." Cy said, satisfied with their work. "Now lets check out the warehouse."

When they arrived all looked quiet. They went through the front door. They decided to stick together since who ever was doing this was powerful enough to control two peoples minds. They looked in some of the back rooms. All they found were empty boxes strewn everywhere. The last room they went into they saw a huddled figure close to the corner.

Beast Boy gasped. "BOO!?!?!?"

Ruby: Alright. I decided to end it there. So I could ask you all a question. Do you want it to be Ash who took over their minds, Boo who did it, Raven's emotions that went crazy, or it to be a joke Raven and Star wanted to play on the boys.

Crypticgoddess: She has been thinking about this for a while now.

Ruby: Yes. Now no matter what you choose, Boo still has a secret to reveal. It may change a little depending on what you choose. But I decided it was good enough to keep in the story no matter what.

Crypticgoddess: Yeah, she wanted to add some drama to it.

Ruby: Shut up, this isn't one of your soap opera's. Now, Shadow, let's go.

Crypticgoddess: Ooo. Ruby and Shadow sitting in a tree.... AHHH!!! I'M SORRY. I REALLY AM!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

Ruby: (twisting Crypticgoddess's arm back.) You better watch it. (She leaves with Shadow.)

Crypticgoddess: Please Review. (Sniffles) What a bitch. (She whispered, scared that Ruby might be listening.)

Ruby: I heard that. (She yelled from outside)

Crypticgoddess: (Runs and hides)


	14. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: Wow. 97 reviews. Thank you guys so much. I won't be responding to your reviews this time because I have to write my story and get off. It would take to long. But thank you soo much.

Crypticgoddess: Ooo. Someone's turning nice.

Ruby: I am nice to my reviewers... not to you (Throws a fireball at Cryptic)

Crypticgoddess: AHHH!!! (runs and hides behind Jake)

Ruby: Stupid wimp. Read and Review.

Chapter 15

Truth

Boo turned and faced him. Her eyes looked tired. She seemed defeated.

"I have something to tell you guys." She said in an exhausted voice.

"I KNEW IT!!! You're the one who took over Raven's and Star's mind." Robin shouted.

"What? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to Raven or Star." She said confused.

"What? Damnit, there goes our only lead. But what is it you wanted to say to us?" Cy asked wearily. Now they would have to research harder to come up with an answer.

"Ash and I are hired assassins. I was sent to destroy you guys from the inside. If I failed then Ash would destroy you from the outside. I come from a family of assassins. I started training at 5. I can not tell you who I was hired by because I do not know. The only reason you guys aren't annihilated is because I fell in love with B.B." Her face turned red from shame and embarrassment.

The boys were shocked. This wasn't what they were expecting. No wonder Ash's and Boo's files were empty, they were hired assassins.

"You...you were going to kill us?" Beast Boy asked with tears in his eyes.

"B.B. It isn't like that. I do love you, that's why I couldn't go through with it." Boo said grabbing his hands and looked at him with eyes pleading for understanding. "I even stopped Ash when she was controlling Raven's mind. Please believe me."

She looked so sincere that he couldn't stay mad at her. "I forgive you."

"Dude, enough with the drama." Cy said disgusted.

"The only reason I am allowing you back is because we need your help to find out what's happening with Rae and Star." Robin said still slightly angry that she was sent to kill them.

"Let's get back. Hopefully they weren't able to escape" With that the titans rushed back to the tower.

When they arrived the cage was empty. They started to panic. Raven's black energy surrounded B.B. and put him in the cage. He was knocked out with the chloroform Star put over his mouth. Robin had left it on the table. _'Stupid. I should have known better.'_ He thought uneasily.

Boo decided to probe Raven's mind to figure out who or what was doing this. Her eyes grew big when she realized who it was.

"Robin it's...." Raven had black energy surrounding her mouth she couldn't say a word. Star quickly used the chloroform on her. Then tied her up with the ropes and hand cuffs.

Raven and Starfire looked at Robin and Cy. The looks they were giving were creepy. The boys knew they couldn't do this on their own.

'_Oh, no. What are we going to do?'_ Robin panicked.

Ruby: Haha. I will leave it there.

Crypticgoddess: I tried to make her write more but she wouldn't.

Ruby: You could never make me do anything. Alright so Boo is out of the question. She got the least amount of votes. Ravens emotions taking over got the most. But if you review tell me what you would prefer. Ash or Rae. Its still anybody's game.

Crypticgoddess: So review and tell me how you liked it. Did it shock you? Was it good?

Ruby: Dammit. Quit with the questions. Just let them review and say what they want.

Crypticgoddess: Grr. You are such a freak.

Ruby: WHAT!!!

Crypticgoddess: Umm... I said you should teach. (Sweatdrops)

Ruby: That had better been what you said.

Crypticgoddess: Review.


	15. Whos behind it all

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: Wow. Over 100 reviews. Thank you all so much. Sorry for not updating sooner but I moved again. Anyways here's my response to those who reviewed the last chapter.

**Cody rogue: Thanks for reviewing. **

**YojimbosBlade: Hehe. Maybe I will kill you. Thanks for reviewing though.**

**XZxChevalxZx: Thanks for your opinion. It could be Rae's emotions taking over just like in the episode Wicked Scary...or something like that.**

**Dragon-Empress-474: Hehe. I tried to make it cliffhangerish. I agree Ash is scary...but awesome. You're the only one who wanted Rae and Star to do it on purpose... I thought it would have been funny if it had been. Thanks for reviewing**

**KillerMorbidChick:Ooo. I never thought of that. Great idea, but my other reviewers wanted something else. Can't give it away though. You should write a story and do it yourself...except not have it be Ash. Did that confuse you? Cause it confused me. Thanks for reviewing.**

Darc: Finally someone who hates Cryptic as much as I do. Most of the story was my idea. Thanks for all those votes. Hehe, I just might have Raven do that. I am not sure yet. Crypticgoddess: Wahh, you can't hate me! Ruby: Shut up. He can and does... thank god.

Ruby: There. I hope you like this chapter.

Crypticgoddess: I cant believe it. Someone hates me.

Ruby: I can.

Crypticgoddess: Your mean. (starts to cry)

Ruby: No wonder people hate you. Quit that annoying crying.

Crypticgoddess: Nobody likes me everyone hates me.

Ruby: God. Stop that now. (Ties her up and tapes her mouth shut.)

Crypticgoddess: Mmmffmf.

Ruby: Haha. Finally. Now I can write the chapter. Read and Review.

Chapter 16

Who's behind it all

Robin looked around the room for any easy way out. Most of the exits were blocked by furniture and stuff. _'Damnit, they thought of everything.'_

Cyborg started to move silently toward the door they had come through. That was the only door that wasn't blocked. Star noticed this and flew towards him.

"Where do you think your going, baby?" Star asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Boo tried to think of a way to help them. _'Duh'_ She used her super strength and broke free. Star was holding Cy down and kissing him all over the place. Raven was cornering Robin. He was looking around nervously and tried to move around her. Raven caught him and pulled him close. The girls were so busy with the boys that they didn't notice Boo opening the cage.

As soon as she opened the cage she grabbed B.B. She shook him gently. There was no reaction. She slapped him on the face. His eyes flew open.

"What the hell are you doing?" He practically yelled.

"Shh. We have to help Cy and Robin. I know who is behind it. It's Raven herself. Lust took over and it was so great it some of it jumped into Stars mind because Star was already lusting after Cy. How are we going to help them?" Boo asked worriedly.

"We need to get to Rae's mirror. And fast by the way it looks." B.B. looked disgusted as he watched Robin and Raven make out. _'I guess Robin cant resist her.'_

"Let's go. The sooner this is done the better." They took off for Raven's room.

Cy struggled against Star. It was no use. She was too strong for him. She leaned in and kissed him. He wouldn't open his mouth so she put her hand on his dick and squeezed gently. He gasped. She took advantage of this and thrust her tongue in. He started to moan.

Raven was further along. She had Robin's shirt off and was rubbing his chest. He was enjoying this immensely. He couldn't help her. He loved her and all ...._'Wait... I love her... Oh my god.'_ All thoughts flew out of his mind as Raven began to grind against him.

B.B. and Boo arrived at Raven's door. Beast Boy was a little scared to go inside. Boo opened the door and they saw darkness. B.B. started to feel around. He bumped into her vanity. He ran his hand along the top. His hand landed on her mirrior. He lifted it up and felt himself being pulled in. He quickly grabbed Boo's hand as they landed inside Raven's head. Everything was pink and yellow. There were beds everywhere and bra's and underwear lying on the beds.

Boo looked around. This wasn't something she had ever seen before. How were they going to stop Lust? They needed help. Ravens other emotions popped up.

"How do we stop her?" Beast Boy asked.

"The answer lies within Raven herself." Knowledge said.

"How the hell is that supposed to help us?" Beast Boy yelled.

"She must admit she wants Robin. Otherwise this will happen again. First we must subdue Lust so Raven can gain control. We will need your help."

"Well, where is she?" B.B. asked impatiently.

"Right there." Timid pointed and ran to hide behind Bravery.

When Beast Boy and Raven looked their jaws hit the ground. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Lust was as big as Trigon had gotten but was wearing a hot pink bra with frills on the top. She was in a matching thong. Beast Boy's eyes were about to fall out of his head. How the hell were they going to beat HER.

Ruby: Sorry its short. I wanted it to be longer but my mom is bugging me. She tells me I have to get off now. Blah blah blah. God damn her. I will update as soon as I can.

Crypticgoddess: Don't talk about your mother that way.

Ruby: Shut up you twit.

Crypticgoddess: I'm telling on you. (runs away.)

Ruby: No wonder no one likes her. (under her breath) Please Review.


	16. Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but thank you so much to those who reviewed.

**Lil'GothGirl: Thanks for your review. Her emotions are really powerful, I think that's what makes her so great.**

**YojimbosBlade: Thanks for reviewing. I talk to you anyways so I am not going to say anything special to you. Haha.**

**DarkMusic 12348: Thanks so much for reviewing. I like you turtle. Hehe. Funny.**

**Lyokogrl: Thanks for your reviews. I am glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing for a lot of my chapters it made a difference. **

**Cindycindy549: Hehe. Thanks for the review. I know my story is a little weird. Ok, so it's really weird. At least you like it. For that I am glad. **

Ruby: There ya'll are.

Crypticgoddess: Haha I told on you. You got in trouble.

Ruby: Shut up you brat.

Crypticgoddess: (Starts to cry)

Ruby: God. Someone help me kill her or shut her up. Read and Review.

Chapter 17

Fighting

Lust started to come toward them. Timid screamed. The real Raven appeared.

"I was trapped. But when you guys preoccupied her I escaped. Now help me defeat her before she ruins my life completely." Raven said with a touch of anger.

Boo and B.B. nodded. Raven joined her emotions and her cape turned white. (ya'll know what I am talking bout) Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur and Boo flew in the air with fireballs ready in her hand.

Raven used her dark energy to hold Lusts hand together. Boo threw fireballs right in her stomach. Beast Boy charged into her right after Boo hit her. They were weakening her and quickly. Lust roared in anger.

"How dare you try to stop me from getting what I want?" She screamed at them. She broke free of Raven's energy and charged toward Boo. Lust caught Boo's leg before she could react. Her grip tightened and Boo screamed in pain. Beast Boy charged at Lust and hit her with all his might. Nobody was going to hurt HIS Boo.

Lust lost her grip and fell over. She shrunk down to normal human size.

"GO RAVEN. TAKE CONTROL NOW!!" B.B. yelled. Raven nodded and disappeared.

With the boys

Raven and Robin were almost naked. Raven was in her bra and underwear and Robin was in his boxers. They were all sweaty and Raven was pushed up against the wall. Cyborg and Star were too busy making out and struggling to get their clothes off to notice anything else. All of the sudden both girls went limp. Robin cried out in alarm.

Raven was awake whereas Star was unconscious. Raven looked at Robin. She knew she must tell him before Lust got strong enough to take over again.

"Umm... Robin? I ... want... you." Raven stuttered.

"I thought that was obvious." Cy said while laughing.

"Shut up Cyborg. I kinda figured that, Rae." Robin said.

"That's why my emotions were crazy. You didn't have to be such a jerk about it." Raven said coldly. She disappeared into her room.

"What did I say?" Robin said confused. Cyborg just shook his head. He looked at Star. _'Oh shit. I wonder if she is gonna remember anything. How am I gonna explain this?'_ Cy thought with a touch of fear. He didn't want to see Star angry.

In Ravens room

Beast Boy and Boo came out of the mirror.

"Raven are you okay?" Boo asked seeing Raven on the verge of tears. Beast Boy left silently knowing this was something he should stay out of.

"He is such a jerk." Raven said.

"He's a guy. What do you expect? Try to understand and talk to him." Boo consoled.

"Maybe later. Thanks for helping."

"No prob. Lata." Boo left the room leaving Raven alone to think.

When Boo got to the living room everything was cleaned up. Star was still knocked out and was on the couch. B.B. was eating tofu and Cy was playing some sort of racing game. Robin still looked confused.

"Robin, Raven just admitted something that was really hard for her to. You should try to understand." With that Boo went and sat next to B.B. who draped his arm around her shoulders.

Robin thought about it. _'Yeah, I guess she's right. Raven's new to the whole emotions thing. I should try to help her and not be sarcastic.'_

While Cy was nervously waiting for Star to wake he decided to play his games. He was going to be in deep shit.

Raven walked into the room. She looked at Robin. She was ready to talk.

Crypticgoddess: I cant wait until Star wakes up.

Ruby: Shut up. I hoped ya'll liked this chapter I made it a bit longer then the last one. I thought it went well. Review and help me get rid of Cryptic.

Crypticgoddess: HEY!!!


	17. Conversations

Ruby: Here I am once again updating. This is getting old.

Crypticgoddess: Don't mind her she is just crabby.

Ruby: GRRR!!! (ties Cryptic up, throws her in a bag, ties an anchor to it, drops her in the ocean) There. That'll teach her. (laughs insanely)

**GirlOnInvisibleLeash: Thanks so much for reviewing. Here's MORE!! Hehe.**

**YojimbosBlade: Thanks for reviewing, you never let me down. Thanks for the suggestion... although in a fit of anger I forgot about it. Hehe.**

**midnight-fox-55: Thanks for reviewing, I agree I am funny. (sigh) I wonder if it will kill me we will have to see. SINCE SHE IS DROWNING MWUAHAHAHAHA. Thanks for liking the chapter. **

**Dragon-Empress-474: Your welcome. Here I am again replying. I know its not what you wanted and am sorry but the whole majority rules thing is what I did. I like the fluffiness too. I will try to put in more. This story is coming close to ending unless something strikes me. Which I doubt it will.**

**cindycindy549: Yup, she had to. Sucks to be her. Lol. Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**azarathian146: Ooo. Its good to know a lot about them. Me... I don't know diddily squat. I just watch the cartoon. Its one of my favs. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cody Rogue: Hi boy. Thanks for reviewing again. Hehe. I cant stop the crying because its entertainment. Rehearse? HAHA. I don't rehearse for anything. Ttyl.**

Ruby: There. I hope ya'll like this chapter. Read and Review.

Chapter 18

Conversations

Robin nodded. He motioned for her to follow him. They went to the weight room. (why? I don't know) Raven looked nervous and Robin didn't look much better.

"Robin, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Robin looked slightly upset. Raven walked over to him.

"I cant help the way I feel. I just want to be with you." Raven said while her pale face went a pretty pink.

"I want to be with you, too." Robin said looking straight into her eyes. Raven looked up at him with wondering eyes. Her hand unconsciously reached up and touched his mask.

"Robin, what color are your eyes?" She said softly gazing into his mask.

"Why don't you see for yourself." He took off his mask. Raven gasped. His eyes were beautiful. One was sapphire blue the other was emerald green. (my fic my choice)

"I never let anyone see them. When I was younger kids used to make fun of me." Robin said slightly embarrassed.

"I think their fantastic." Raven said. She leaned toward him and kissed him softly. Robin moaned and opened his mouth. She slipped her tongue in.

With Cyborg

He had quit playing the game. Now he was staring intensely at Star. He wanted her to wake up so he could be sure she was alright. But then again he didn't want to face the questions and anger. It had been an hour since Rae had gained control.

With Boo and B.B.

B.B. had already eaten all the tofu and was looking for more. _'He's such a pig'_ Boo giggled. Beast Boy looked at her strangely. People just don't start laughing for some odd reason.

"Hey, B.B.? You wanna go skating?" She asked.

"Sure" They went to the local skating ring.

When they got there they skated hand in hand. Boo stopped all of the sudden. She turned to Beast Boy.

"Do you love me?" Her eyes started to tear up. B.B. looked shocked.

"Umm... yeah. Yeah I do." B.B. said with confidence. Boo squealed with delight and kissed him passionately. He slide his tongue inside her mouth. They were too involved in this to notice other skaters were staring.

With Cyborg.

It had been an awfully long time since Star had moved. He was getting worried. He picked her up and took her to the lab. He ran some tests. When he saw the results he was stunned.

"TITANS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg roared as loud as he could. Of course only Raven and Robin came since B.B. and Boo were still skating. As soon as Robin saw the look on Cyborgs face he grabbed his communicator and told Boo and B.B. to come quick. Cy waited until they were all there. He could only say this once.

"Star...she's in a coma."

Ruby: Mwuahahahahaha. I love that. Hehe. I thought about leaving it without saying she was in a coma but I didn't. This chapter was mostly fluffiness. Some drama though.

Crypticgoddess: HERE I AM!!!!!

Ruby: (Screams) Where the hell did you come from?

Crypticgoddess: You really thought you could get rid of ME?!?!? Perish the thought. I am the most powerful demon in the world. HOW DARE YOU ACTUALLY TRY TO KILL ME??? You stupid little wench. (Fangs grow, claws appear, eyes turn blood red, a loud growl emanates from her)

Ruby: (cowers in fear) I...I...wont be talked to like that. (SLAM!!! She is thrown against a wall, you can hear bones crack and break) AHHH!!! (she screams in pain)

Crypticgoddess: I am not through with you. MWUAHAHAHAHA.

Review


	18. Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: Ok.... Sorry about the blow up.

Ruby: Mwuahahaha. She's only saying sorry because she got in trouble. She was about to kill me then her MOMMY walked in.

Crypticgoddess: Grrr. Now I can't even be mean to her.

Ruby: Hehe. This will be fun. I have a lot of reviews to answer. I am really glad you all enjoy me story so much.

**midnight-fox-55: Thanks, I did survive. Thanks for saying so and thanks for reviewing.**

**FreakOnALeash: Yup, her emotions are really powerful, everyone's is. I liked the demon lash-out too, although it was directed at myself. Thanks for reviewing.**

**YojimbosBlade: (sigh) I know it. I just couldn't help it. Thanks for reviewing. Talk to ya later.**

**FyiAnimefreak: I'm not dead. Score for me. I know I am the favorite. Thanks for thinking I'm the cool one. Oh yeah and thanks for reviewing.**

**Mariko: I love cliffhangers. Well, on my story not on others. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Hamsters R' us: I'm glad your interested. I tried to make it good. I think I succeded. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cindycindy549: I know... a coma... I thought about a disease but it was used in the show so I didn't wanna repeat it. Thanks for reviewing and stuff. **

**Melanie Miller1: Thanks... on my only other story this chick said my character was too Mary Sueish. **

**Dragon-Empress-474: Thanks for reviewing. I might do some more fluffiness. But I am in a really bad mood right now.**

**Treefroggy: Thanks. I think we're entertaining too. I think I will change it to R. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Slayergirl1362: Its okay. I understand. Especially since I am updating so late. Thanks soo much for reviewing.**

**Kuraitenshi13: I'm happy you love it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Llccee: Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.**

**Darc: I plan to. Thanks for reviewing.**

**FyiAnimefreak: See, She didn't kill me. I know I am cool. (grins smugly) Thanks.**

**CrypticElf: Yeah, creepy. I try to make them long but they all end up the same length. I didn't get your full email. Otherwise I would help you. Thanks for reviewing. Yes you can do it. Since I like your review so much I dedicate this chapter to you. **

Ruby: So sorry for not updating sooner. I started at a new school and I got a boyfriend. Sad thing is I think he just broke up with me. (starts crying)

Everyone: GASP!!!!

Crypticgoddess: Shh. There there. (hugs Ruby) Everythings going to be okay. (glares at readers) She is really upset. So this chapter might be different from the other. We will just have to see. Please read and review. For Ruby. It helps her out.

Chapter 19

Worries

The titans gasped. This was horrible. Boo's eyes welled up with tears. All the titans, with the exception of Raven, looked really upset. Rae's eye twitched a little giving away her worry.

"Is there anything we can do?" Robin said, always thinking quickly.

"No, we just have to wait. It's touch and go from here." Cy said in a shaky voice. Everyone quietly left the room. They gathered in the living room. Raven sat close to Robin. B.B. put his arms around Boo and pulled her close. Cy looked lonely standing there by himself. (Ruby: Like me cries some more)

In Stars mind

She was in a field of flowers. She never wanted to leave this place. There was a light at the other end of the field. She wanted to run towards it.

With the titans

Everyone had gone to bed except Robin and Cyborg. Cy was sitting at the kitchen table looking lonely and lost. It hurt Robin to see him like this and know that there was nothing he could do about it.

"You need to get some rest, it wont do you or her any good just staying there." Robin said in his best leader voice.

"You go ahead to bed. I just wanna stay up a while longer." He stated, staring off into space.

"Cy, you really need your rest. At least re-charge your batteries."

"GET THE HELL TO BED AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cy growled loudly at him. Robin looked slightly frightened and quickly left.

Cy got up and went to the medical room where Star was. He sat in a chair by her bedside. Staring at her pretty face made him grow sadder and sadder. This was something that he could lose. Something that he might already have lost.

"Please don't go, Star. I need you. I love you." He begged her while tears ran down his face. He clutched her hand in his.

In Stars mind

The light was calling. She started to run towards it. But something was holding her back. Someone wanted her to stay. Someone she loved and who loved her back. She could feel his presence. His need for her was stronger then the light. She let the light slip away. She wanted to stay.

With Cy

He fell asleep with his head lying on her bed. In an awkward position that promised he would be aching when he woke. He stayed there for the rest of the night.

The next morning

Raven walked in and saw Cy lying there. She shook his shoulder.

"Cy, wake up." She said softly.

"Huh?" Cy groggily opened his eyes. They were red and puffy.

"You need to eat something."

"Fine." He quickly went to the kitchen and started to make bacon and eggs. B.B. didn't say a word.

In Stars mind

She couldn't get out. She tried and tried. It seemed impossible. She wanted out. How was she going to get out?

With Raven and Robin

After talking to Cy, Raven went to Robins room. He was sitting there on his bed.

"What if she doesn't wake up, Rae?" He said in a teary voice.

Raven was stunned. Robin was supposed to be the strong one. It seemed that he had a weakness too.

"Don't think like that. Of course she will wake up." Rae said looking at him with adoring eyes. Robin leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds he jerked back.

"How can I do this while Star is in a coma. I shouldn't be happy." Robin quickly left the room.

Raven sat there shocked. Not knowing what to do she went to her room to meditate.

With Cy

He had long since eaten and was once again by Starfire's side. He kept staring at her face. With those big brown eyes of his. Staring. Searching for any sign of life. The need kept building inside of him. He felt as though he was going to burst.

"Come back. Come back to me, please." He said while once again tears fell from his eyes like rain drops.

In Stars mind

She could feel the need. It was pulling her. This time she saw a different kind of light. Should she go through it? Is it the way back to her Cy? She felt the need growing stronger. He NEEDED her. She must go home to him. She would go home to him. She walked toward the light.

Ruby: Some parts in that story made me cry even more. I knew I shouldn't have let someone get close to me.

Crypticgoddess: Sorry if you thought it was short. I tried to make it good. It was sort of sad and more focused on Cy and Star. I will try to update soon. This was Ruby's chapter. The next will be mine since she is not doing so good. Please Review.

Ruby: (sniffles) Thanks for reading this. Review. For me.


	19. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: HI!!!! I am back. I am happy now. And on the hunt for a new guy. (cackles evilly)

Crypticgoddess: She got over it. (whispers) she is still hurt though.

Ruby: I wrote this chapter in school today. I was bored. So instead of doing my homework like a good little girl I wrote this chapter. Your reviews really motivate me to write more.

**CrypticElf: Thanks for the chocolate smoothie. Yummy. DbzYugiohchick what? Yup that chapter was for you. Hope you liked it. I tried to make this chapter long. On paper its like 6 pages but who knows when I actually type it. I wouldn't ever listen to flamers. They suck. Hehe. I hope this chapter isn't sloppy or anything. I really like the name Cryptic... which is why I used it. Hehe. Twist of fate, I agree. Did you read my profile? I am somewhat like that. Depends on my mood. I am glad your reviews are long. I love to read them. I am not blue anymore. I hope you get better at magic, although I prefer a sword too. I was joking with a friend today, I moved so I was online and she popped up, so I said I did drugs and I told her I had a dealer and she believed me. I was like I thought you knew me better then that, because she wouldn't talk anymore because she quote "didn't know me anymore" unquote. Hehe. Oh well. Sorry for rambling. Thanks for reviewing. Do it again, PLEASE.**

**HeartlessHaven: Hehe. Great idea. I think I might do that. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Midnight-fox-55: Boys are evil. (glares with you) But they are also HOT and can be really sweet.... But only when they want some. Hehe. I didn't get to wear my costume to school. I hope your costume was good and hope your Halloween was fun. Hehe, its always a good feeling when you get reviews. Thanks for sorta being here for me. Your review cheered me up. I hope you review again.**

**K: Thanks. I am glad it ROCKS. Hehe. I hope you review again. Even the shortest replies make me happy.**

**YojimbosBlade: Yes, get the machete. KILL HIM. (sigh) YOU DON'T THINK I'M PRETTY!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Shadow. I hope you review again. coughPRETTYcough.**

**Cindycindy549: Hehe. I know. I was going to explain the whole coma thing but I got lazy and didn't. Sorry. I hope you like this anyways.**

**Soon to be the world renown Gracie: Thanks for reviewing. I am glad you like it and hope you review again.**

Ruby: Finally, that took a while to write and I still have to write the story. GRRR. I made this chapter and I realize that my chapters are beginning to be different. I hope you like it anyways. Read and Review.

Crypticgoddess: Please.

Chapter 20

Thoughts

In Star's mind

She was almost there. Just a little further.

With Cyborg

He sat there staring at her lovely face. What would he do without her? He loved her with all his heart. He laid his head down upon her stomach. Tears streaming down his face as all his thoughts were consumed by her.

With Raven

She sat there thinking about Robin. _'What would Starfire being in a come have to do with his desire for me? Perhaps he has feelings for Starfire and feels like he's betraying her? How can this be!?! He said he likes me! Maybe I am just being paranoid.'_ As her thoughts darkened various objects shattered in her room.

With Robin

He repeatedly hit the punching bag. He didn't know what over came him. He felt the need.... the need for SPEED!!! No just playing. He felt the need to hurt someone. Starfire was in a coma and he had probably destroyed any chance he might have had with Rae. His sense of loyalty is what made him stop kissing Raven. He knew once Star had had feelings for him. And now he had to tell her that...... A shout interrupted his train of thoughts.

With Cyborg

He felt her breathing change slightly. He looked up. Her eyelashes fluttered. She slowly looked at him.

"Star!?!" Cyborg choked out. She smiled at him. That smile nearly made his heart stop. It was a smile full of honestly and love.

She sat up. He pulled her into his arms. He never wanted to let her go. She gently lifted up his chin. She brought her lips to his. Their need for each other was so great that they felt comfort in one another's embrace. The kiss deepened and hands began to roam. Cy came to his senses first. He pulled back.

"Star, we have to tell the others. They have been extremely worried about you." He said. She nodded.

"COME QUICK!!!" Cy shouted

With Robin

As soon as he heard that he took off running for the medical room. His worries increased by the second. His heart was pounding and his blood was pumping. _'What if she's dead?'_ Then he would never get to tell her. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He skidded into the room.

With Raven

Most of her things were destroyed. She heard Cy shout. Her eyes widened slightly. She was enveloped in a cloud of black energy and disappeared.

With Boo and B.B.

They were watching Raising Helen. Beast Boy would have rather been watching Van Hellsing (sp) but Boo had insisted on watching Raising Helen. It was surprisingly good. When Cy shouted Boo jumped slightly. She looked at B.B. with fear in her eyes. He squeezed her hand gently and they both took off.

With Star and Cy

As soon as everyone had arrived, Cy examined their faces carefully. Robins held great relief and slight anxiety. Ravens was emotionless but if you looked into her eyes you could see the concern. B.B. was grinning and holding Boo in his arms. Boo looked like it was Christmas. He smiled inwardly. Even thought Star could be annoying everyone liked her.

"She's ok. There seems not to be any side effects. She should be able to get and be around by tomorrow. For now she should eat and not doing anything strenuous." Cy explained.

"Star? Later can we talk?" Robin said with a touch of hesitation. Raven looked highly displeased and left. Robin, boy detective, didn't notice.

"Yes, Friend Robin. For now I wish to eat. Some MUSTARD!!!" She yelled the last part joyously. B.B. cringed. Star got out of her bed and stumbled. Cy quickly caught and steadied her.

"Do you need some help?" Cy asked humorously.

"That would be nice, Lover Cy." She said smiling. He blushed and took her arm, leaving B.B. and Boo alone. They looked at each other and shook their heads. Grinning they went to finish the movie.

With Raven

Raven sat glowering at her wall. The things that had broken earlier now melted. _'How could he!?!'_ Her eyes started to tear up. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it. Her sobs tore through her room. She quickly regained her composure. She wouldn't fell like this over a BOY! No matter how much it hurt she would pretend nothing was wrong. Although on the inside she would bleed. Her eyes went as cold as they could get. She picked up a murder mystery which was the only thing not destroyed besides her bed and a few other things.

With Star and Cy

He watched in amazement as Star ate more than B.B. did in one day. She burped and giggled. Smiling slightly he stared as she devoured the rest of the food.

"That was good." She said simply. Cy thought of something.

"Star, I love you with all my heart. I am glad your 'back'" he said.

"Oh Cyborg. I love you too. More than a billion Gurgledums on Smurkluns." Cy grinned. This was turning out to be a good day after all. She had even forgotten about the whole mind control thing.

With Robin

'_Good, now that I will be able to talk to Star later, I need to talk to Raven. Hopefully she will understand.'_ He took off whistling for Ravens room. He knocked. Ravens door opened a crack. Unfeeling violet eyes looked back at him. He suppressed a shudder.

"What do you want?" Raven asked rudely.

"Can I talk to you, please?" He said, wondering what was wrong with her.

"No." She slammed the door. He stared in amazement and hurt at her door. He knocked again.

"WHAT?!?" She said loudly.

"Please, I really need to talk to you." His voice held a pleading tone.

"I don't want to hear it." Came the muffled response.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, now go away." Was her cold reply. He groaned and began shuffling away. _'There's no talking to her when she's like this.'_

With B.B. and Boo

They forgot about the movie. The credits were rolling and all they were doing was making out.

With Star and Cy

They walked past the living room hand in hand. Cy grinned when he saw B.B. It was getting late. Robin came out of the training room.

"Can I talk to Star....Alone?" He asked.

"Sure. See you later honey." Cy said kissing Star swiftly and then heading towards his room.

Robin and Starfire went to the kitchen. Robin sat across from her.

"Star, I need to tell you something important." He began nervously.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

Just as he began to answer his communicator went off. He growled in frusteration. Cy's head came up on the communicator.

"Robin, we've got trouble."

Ruby: Hehe. I think I will leave it there. This stupid chapter took forever to write. I hope you liked it.

Crypticgoddess: Please Review. They make her update faster.


	20. New villain? Or old friend?

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: Here I am writing another chapter because I was so bored in school. Not that I don't enjoy writing this. Because I do. And your reviews help me.

Crypticgoddess: The last chapter was sorta long. I hope ya'll enjoyed it.

Ruby: Shut up. I am talking. GRRR. Anyways thanks to my reviewers.

**Lightening-goddess: Hehe. I loved your review. So I dedicate this chapter to you. I hope you like it. Enjoy and review again.**

**Soon to be the world renown Gracie: Thanks. I know I am evil. NOOO!!!! Please don't sing. Here you go. Thanks for reviewing.**

**YojimbosBlade: Yeah, but you didn't say I wasn't ugly either. Thanks for reviewing Jake, although you didn't even say if you liked it or not. GEE THANKS A LOT.**

**CrypticElF: Hehe. I got your email and am trying to download aol. It appears to be taking some time. I like leaving cliffys, it makes people come back. Hehe, combine your magic with your sword, that would be awesome. I can proudly say I am a master at it. I hope to buy a samari sword when I am old enough. Cant wait. I realized that typing it takes forever but it is actually short!!! It sucks major. Thanks, I tried not to make it sloppy, hehe. Go katana's. Yay. Yes, I know people who do drugs, sadly my older siblings and my parents do it. What a sad world we live in. That friend was slightly annoying and wasn't the best, but hey who am I to complain. Glad you like it when I ramble. I like it too when reviews are directed at me....it makes me feel special which is why I do this because I know how it feels. I hope that story goes well. I don't know anything about Soul Calibur II so I cant say anything. Yeah, she has like 22 books, which I own them all except Tricksters Queen, which I really want to get, but sadly I haven't the money at the moment. Awesome, something we have in common. I am not sure what my birth element is but in china I am the snake. I know, I have gotten the wise before, makes me wonder where all the wiseness is when I need it. Hehe, go theifs, I end up with a swordsman or killer. I did the same thing with cryptic, because all the dark and stuff like that was gone. Hehe. Cool, I love it to. Hope you like this chapter and I really look forward to your next review.**

**Cindycindy549: Sorry, but I couldn't help it. I love cliff hangers. Yes, what does he want with her? Perhaps you shall find out in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing and hope you do it again. Please.**

**Midnight-fox-55: Sometimes, I agree. Hehe, that's great. Scare all of them. Stupid wimps. Hehe, I have lots of hyper moments, which makes me even weirder then normal....if that's even possible. I hope you like this chapter and review again. Thanks.**

Ruby: Read and review. As you see above I will respond to each and every one of you.

Crypticgoddess: Yes, she spends a lot of time doing that.

Ruby: Yeah, so enjoy.

Chapter 21

New villain? Or old friend?

"What's the problem?" Robin asked.

"It seems someone downtown is looking for us. Now that wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't destroying half the city trying to get our attention. His powers, what I have learned so far, are the ability to create ice, he can fly, and also duplicate himself." Cy reported.

"Crap, he might actually prove hard to beat. Star has to stay home but get the rest of the titans. I'll get Rae." Robin looked at Star.

"Please stay here. We don't want you to get hurt." Then he added. "Cy doesn't wasn you hurt." She nodded.

"Fine, go and get Friend Raven."

Robin headed towards Ravens room.

With Cyborg

He snuck up behind B.B., who was still making out with Boo. He got right by his ear.

"AHHH!!" He yelled. Beast Boy jumped and fell off the couch screaming about aliens. Boo giggled.

"Right. Now on to business. We've got trouble. Lets go." With that he took off for the T-car. B.B. grumbled and followed.

With Robin

He knocked on Raven's door. He could hear something being thrown across the room. The door was yanked open.

"What?!?" She asked crankily. Robin stepped back.

"We have a new villain who's destroying half the city." He said quickly.

"Fine, let's go." She pushed pat him. He meekly followed behind.

As soon as they were all downtown they saw the villain. He was wearing phat farm pants, t-shirt, and shoes. His hat was backwards and had a big O. His hair was blonde and spiked where you could see it, and his eyes were cold blue. Boo gasped.

"Joe?!?"

"Karen!!! You were supposed to kill the titans, not date one! And since he is your boyfriend, I will have to kill him twice over. He doesn't deserve you." Joe said angrily.

The other titans looked confused. Beast Boy also looked scared to death.

"You have failed your first mission. I told dad you couldn't do it. Now my mission is to kill them and bring you home to be trained some more." He started to laugh.

"Uh, Boo? What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Guys, my real name is Karen. This is my brother Joe, who is also an assassin. Obviously he wants to kill you." Boo stated.

The titans all said, "Oh."

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's do this." Joe started to duplicate himself. "Now there is one for each of you. They only have on of my abilities each. Now die." He said dryly. The duplicates attacked.

Ice came from 'Joe 1' and started to freeze Ravens hands. She quickly muttered, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." And 'Joe 1' was in a ball of black energy. It took all of her strength to hold him there so she couldn't help the others.

'Joe 2' started to fly towards Cy. Cyborg took his canon and tried to hit him. 'Joe 2' was flying in circles above Cy and laughing. Cy was getting frustrated. 'Joe 2' flew in circles below him now. Cy kept shooting at him. After he had flown in a full circle 'Joe 2' stopped. He laughed evilly and pointed to the ground. Cy looked down and his face held a surprised look.

"Oh." Was all he said before the ground caved in and he fell. 'Joe 2' sat down and watched the other duplicates fight.

'Joe 3' was fighting Robin. 'Joe 3' was proving to be a challenge, he obviously knew martial arts. That seemed to be his only ability. They were getting no where. Whenever 'Joe 3' would try to hit him, Robin would block it. Then Robin would throw a punch and 'Joe 3' would block it. They were both wearing down. Suddenly Robin whipped out a birderang and threw it at him. As it hit him in the heart 'Joe 3' laughed. Slowly he disappeared. Robin breathed a sigh of relief. He rushed over to find Cyborg.

"Bravo Robin. I expected that from you. But look at poor Raven." Joe said.

'Joe 1' had frozen her energy and broke free. Raven's hands were frozen and slowly so was the rest of her. She held a look of quiet contentment. Robin looked at his hands, which were bloody from digging. Cyborg was now half buried. Who quickly jumped up and raced over to help Raven. Robin just kneeled there, staring at his hands.

Meanwhile B.B. was fighting 'Joe 4' who was throwing ice balls at him. Beast Boy changed into a gorilla and crushed him with his paws. 'Joe 4' disappeared. B.B. ran over to help Cyborg. Together they destroyed 'Joe 1'. Raven was almost all frozen. All that was not frozen was her head. 'Joe 2' was now flying around Cyborg and B.B.

Meanwhile the real Joe was holding Boo, a.k.a. Karen, back from helping Raven. Boo used her super human strength and knocked him out. Because she rendered him unconscious the duplicate disappeared.

Boo rushed over to Raven, who had gone blue with the cold. Boo used her fire to melt the ice. Before Raven could collapse, Cy caught her. He shivered when her ice cold skin touched him. He knew she needed medical help. He sent a disdainful glance at Robin and took off for the tower.

Beast Boy walked over to Robin. He shook his shoulder. Robin stared at him with lost eyes. B.B. felt pity for him.

"Robin? Why didn't you help Raven? She could have died." B.B. asked. Robins eyes, if you could see them, filled with tears.

"I don't know, I wanted to help. But she looked as if she wanted to die." He choked out between sobs. "I froze, I'm so sorry." He whispered the last part.

"It's alright, man. Let's just go home." Beast Boy said. He looked at Boo, who nodded and grabbed Joe. She took off for the tower. B.B. turned to Robin who was already on the bike. They went home.

At the tower

Raven was under some heated blankets. She was gaining back a little color. Starfire was watching over her.

"Poor Friend Raven. I should have been there for you." She said sadly. Cy brought her some hot chocolate.

"I'm going to bed. So should you." Cy said.

"I will in a minute."

Cy looked at her with a smile. He went off to his room.

Boo had already locked up her brother. Tomorrow they would decide what to do with him. She went off to bed.

B.B. had arrived with Robin. They had talked quietly for a few minutes before Beast Boy went to bed. Robin was unusually pale. Star watched as he came up to her.

"Can I talk to you now?" He asked. Star nodded, neither of them knew Raven was listening.

"Star, I just had to tell you that I...."

To be continued.

Ruby: Haha. I left it there.

Crypticgoddess: She is so mean.

Ruby: Yup. I have a question. What would you like me to do with Joe? Kill him off, let him escape, turn good? Or what? Give me your thoughts.

Crypticgoddess: Please review.


	21. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: Here I am. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted. Please review.

**Darkraven531: Sorry I updated before I got this review. I am glad you like it and thanks ....Cryptic is annoying sometimes but we can get along and do great things. I hope you review again.**

**Umie: Sorry, I updated before I got your review, and I am happy you read the whole thing....because some ppl don't. I am glad that my story interested you even though it is romance.... And I hate reading half stories too. Some ppl never update and it makes me made. I hope you like this chapter.**

**CrypticElf: Awww, that sucks big time...sometimes I do that when I am emailing ppl and it makes me mad. Thanks for telling me what you think. I don't know what to do with Joe...stupid Joe. He is actually my brother. He's 17 and I don't really like him but that's ok. I hope you review this chapter and like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**xLolita: Hehe, glad I got your attention. Thanks, that makes me happy to know that its good, because sometimes I think it sucks. I hope you like this chapter and review.**

**Midnight-fox-55: Hehe. I think I might kill him off, he is really my brother so it would be funny. That's awesome. I remember my first dance. I went with this guy and had a blast. Hehe....keep on dancing girl. Were they hot? I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing.**

Ruby: Now to write the story. I hope you like this and review.

Crypticgoddess: She is soo boring. How can you put up with her?

Ruby: (growls) GET OUT NOW!!!!

Crypticgoddess: (gulp) O..ok.

Ruby: Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter 22 (I think)

Revelations

Recap: "Star, I just have to tell you that I..."

"....want to marry Raven, and don't want you to be hurt." Star looked shocked. Raven was inwardly grinning. She decided to stay quiet and see what would happen next.

"I just want you to be happy." Star said. "Besides, I think that would be perfect. Just imagine little Ravens and Robins running around." She started to daydream. Robin grinned at her. _'This is perfect'_ he thought with satisfaction.

"I must go and rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Star said, floating away.

"Goodnight." He said. Robin looked at Raven 'sleeping' peacefully. He kissed her on the cheek and then went to his room. Raven sat up grinning like and idiot. _'Wow, I had no idea he felt that way.'_ Although she was frightened with the intense amount of emotion he showed. She went to sleep with a smile upon her face.

The titans met in the kitchen. B.B. and Cyborg were wolfing down on food. The others looked disgusted.

"We have to figure what to do with Joe. I have no wish to kill him, he is my brother after all." Boo said.

"I agree. What shall we do with the 'pimp'?" Star said. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Where did you learn that word?" Cy asked.

"Oh. When I went to visit the villain, I was bringing him some pudding of badness, he said he was 'pimp shit' and to leave him alone." The others stared for a few minutes. Star shifted nervously. Suddenly Cy laughed.

"Whatever. What are we going to do with him?" B.B. asked.

"Lets sit on it for a while." Robin replied. Raven was sitting next to him. She put her hand on his thigh. He glanced at her and saw Raven give him a wink. His eyes widened in shock. Then he slowly grinned.

"Sit on what, Friend Robin?" Star asked confused.

"Nothing. Lets go to a movie." Cy answered for him. Star nodded excitedly and took off.

"Wait up!" Cy yelled, running after her.

Raven was smirking at Robin. Boo watched their silent conversation and nudged B.B. He looked at her with a confused look. She tilted her head toward Raven and Robin. He still didn't get it. She sighed in exasperation and dragged him to the roof.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Sometimes your as bad as Star. They are involved B.B." Finally a look of comprehension fell on his face. Boo giggled and pulled him close.

"We need some alone time, too." B.B. grinned and drew her into a kiss.

With Raven and Robin

"Raven, why were you mad at me?" Robin asked nervously.

"I thought you loved Star." Raven said in her monotone voice, not wanting to give away her emotions.

"But don't you know I...I..." Robin started to stutter. Raven looked at him through lowered eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"I...I love you, not Star. You're the one I want." He finished confidently. Raven stared at him. Then she started to smirk.

"Raven, don't do that." Robin said fearfully.

She smirked even more.

"Aww, the little Robin loves me, how sweet." She drawled. Robin turned bright red. He started to wonder if she loved him. Since Raven probed his mind she saw his doubts and chuckled. Robin looked even more scared when he heard that.

"Robin, I love you too." She said blushing slightly. Robin grinned.

"Why you little tease." She started to giggle. He pulled her close and covered her mouth with his. She leaned into him.

With Cy and Star

They were watching the Saw. Star was clinging to Cyborg for dear life. Cy looked scared and held her close. There was no way Star would ever let Cyborg choose the movie again. She would have nightmares for weeks.

With B.B. and Boo

They were in her bedroom doing the naughty.

(A/N READ: Sorry, I cant get more specific then that. If you want I could in a flashback because that would fit in the story. I would have to change my rating. Which I will if you want details. Just tell me in a review of email me at )

With Raven and Robin

They were talking about the future. What they wanted out of life.

"Do you think we will still be together in 10 years?" Raven asked slyly.

"Raven, I want to be with you forever. You're my world." He said. Ravens cheeks turned pink.

He just stared at her for a few minutes. Finally, Raven said, "But we're only 16! How can you know we will be together?"

"Because I love you with all my heart and you a part of my soul. Without you I would die. I want you to have my children, live in my house, and grow old with me. I have never felt this way before. But I know its right." Robin said while looking at her. She felt as if he had looked into the very depths of her soul. Raven started to get scared. She felt as if he was trying to own her.

"Robin, could we please slow down?" Raven said.

Robin could see the fear and knew what it was. He nodded, if taking it slow would get him her, then he would. Nor did he want to push her and drive her away.

Later that night

Boo, B.B., Robin, and Raven were all watching a movie. The Butterfly Effect was too much of Beast Boy's brain to comprehend but he liked sitting next to Boo, especially after what had happened earlier that day. Robin couldn't concentrate on the movie because Raven had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he was observing her and taking in her sweet scent. _'My god, she is so beautiful.'_ Boo was the only one paying attention to the movie.

Cy and Star walked in. Star was clutching Cy's arm and looked terrified. Cy even looked scared. Robin was immediately on the alert.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Oh my goodness, Friend Robin. It was horrible. Oh, the horror, THE HORROR!" She started sobbing. Robin was getting apprehensive.

"What?!? What is it?" He nearly shouted, waking Raven up.

"Man, that movie was freaky." Was all Cy said before Boo and B.B. started laughing at Robin's expression.

"Dude! That wasn't funny." Robin said, looking angry and relieved at the same time. Raven yawned.

"Well, I am going to bed. See you later." She got up to leave. Robin grabbed her and bitch slapped her!!! No just playing. He grabbed her and kissed her. The others all started cooing and laughing. Raven blushed and nearly ran all the way to her room. Robin looked at the others angrily and stomped off to his room.

Cy just laughed. Star looked at him.

"I don't wanna go to sleep alone. Stay the night with me?" She asked. B.B. grinned and said, "Woot, woot." Boo hit him on the head.

"Shut up and lets go to bed." She said with a suggestive wink only he could see. He nodded enthusiastically. They left hand in hand.

Cy looked at star. "Sure" He said, knowing nothing would happen. Or would it? OO

Meanwhile in another part of the city

A girl with shoulder length strawberry blond hair and icy blue eyes glared angrily at the titans tower. Her well-manicured fingernails tapped impatiently on her 1968 silver mustang's steering wheel. The man next to her glanced at her and then said, "Patience, my dear, all will be righted."

She opened the car door and grabbed her Gucci purse. "This better happen soon. I knew those two imbeciles couldn't handle it." She said spitefully.

"Now, now. I should have realized your sister wasn't ready, and I also thought Joe could handle this. A mistake that wont happen again." Said the blonde-haired man. His green eyes flickered over to her. "If need be we can always call Darwin."

The girl scoffed. Darwin was her step-brother and a year younger then Karen (Boo). Darwin wanted Karen for himself, and the girl didn't want that piece of scum touching her little sister.

"We can handle this." She said confidently. They both walked into the house.

Ruby: Don't forget to tell me what you want to be done with Joe and if you want lemons. Tell me what you think, I am always glad to hear your opinions and I love replying to you.

Crypticgoddess: Review.Ruby: (glares icily at her) Shut you mouth. I don't want to hear you again.

Crypticgoddess: Eeep!!! (runs to find her mommy)

Ruby: (shakes her head) Review.


	22. Sister

Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

I will update as soon as possible. I am making some changes and wanted you to know. I am changing my rating to R so you can find it under that. I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE UNKNOWN....GIVE ME MORE CLUES. I am already writing the next chapter....

I will answer to my reviews in my next chapter but here is a small small update.

Boo looked at B.B. He was lying next to her on the bed. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Beast Boy, I feel a presence in this city....one I have known before." She said. B.B. looked worried.

"Who is it, honey?" He asked.

"It is my sister."

Ruby: I have a longer chapter written and am finishing it and checking through it I just thought you should have this. Although it was kinda obvious.

Crypticgoddess: I love all of my reviewers, we will respond to you in the next chapter.

Ruby: (Glares at her) Shut up and stay out of it. Review please.


	23. Confrontations

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: Sorry for the wait.... I just got moved into Honors Algebra 3-4 and have 19 assignments to make up. Stupid DAMN ALGEBRA!!

Ruby: You didn't have to switch. Or be smart. Its your own fault and I am sure they don't want to hear it.

Crypticgoddess: ....(glares)....

Ruby: Anyways I am making this short since I have like 30 reviews to answer to.

**CrypticElf: I will talk to you later... as soon as I figure out what happened to my aol...GRR. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Unknown: Your beginning to make me mad. I really wanna know who you are!! Thanks for your review.**

**Lightning-goddess: I'm glad you like this story. I didn't realize it had that effect on people. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Soon to be the world renown Gracie: Sorry...I just love cliffies!! AHH NO MORE SINGING PLEASE!!!!! Thanks for reviewing....I feel like its mandatory to say that. Lol... I love what you want me to do to Joe. Although I don't think I could do that to my own brother. But who knows...**

**Zaknafien: Thanks...I know I wanted people to wonder about Robin and Star, but I could never put them together...eww. Thanks for reviewing...hope you like this chappy.**

**Cindycindy549: Awesome review. Lol. Thanks. I know I am getting confuzzled...I cant even remember what my last chapter said. (sigh) Lol I know I tried to make it obvious about her sister.**

**Techna: Thanks I am glad someone likes it as much as you do. I tried to put some humor in it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Rakhac III: I do like your opinion. And you seen my other story (goes red with embarrassment) yeah it sucked. Lol... I enjoyed your review though. Love your opinion. Thanks for reviewing.**

**xLolita: Lol... I try to update fast but its been tough. Lol I enjoyed writing the bitch slapping part...it added some humor. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Holy hell: YOU HAVE TO DAMNIT. Thanks for your review.**

**Mariko: I don't wanna wrap it up. (cries) MEANIE!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing. ï**

**DJDeode: Thanks for reviewing ....talk to you later.**

**Midnight-fox-55: Yes, she is. Lol... I want one of those. I love hot topic too. GO HOT TOPIC. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Umie: Hey thanks for reviewing. Talk to you later!!!!!!!**

**Iminsanewierd: lol. Go surfer thing. Joe is awesome for a big bro... til he gets on my nerves...which is often. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sarah Cabbage Patch: I am really thinking about doing lemons. Lol... ok. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ravenshadowflame: Thanks...for liking it. Dur I feel stupid now. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**YojimbosBlade: Nuetral, eh? Nice to know. My aim is down right now but as soon as its up I will talk to you. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Dark Angel: I am glad you like it. It makes me feel good to know I can do something right. :P Thanks for reviewing.**

**Dark16angel: Thanks.... Your review was the best. ï...lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Person: Thanks I am glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Taylor: (looks around for Ruby) Thanks (stashes it in box) Love your review. Lol I almost put update soon, been reading fanfics too much. Thanks for your review.**

Ruby: Finally, we can move onto the story. Its shorter then the rest. Didn't have much time to work on it between school and homework.

Crypticgoddess: SO SORRY!!

Ruby: (rolls eyes) Read and Review.

Chapter umm I think its 24

Confrontations

B.B. held her close. She quivered in his arms. Her sister was a badass, and that meant big trouble for the titans. She knew she had to tell them. They would need as much preparation as possible. She looked at B.B. He was gazing down upon her. She smiled slightly and got up.

"Let's go tell the others." She said. He nodded. They head to the living room. Once there, B.B. grinned.

"HOLY SHIT!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The other titans came at a run.

"Why is the pooh holy?" Star asked, confused. Beast Boy laughed while Raven groaned.

"Never mind, Starfire. What's wrong B.B.?" Robin asked, while holding Rae's hand. Beast Boy looked at Boo, silently telling her to continue.

"My sister is in town. And I don't think its for a friendly visit." She said. The others looked startled. Glancing between one another, they all had a simultaneous thought, _'Another one?!?'_

"Is she the last one? What powers does she have? Is she strong? Is anyone with her?" The questions shot out of Robin's mouth.

"Yes. She can move things telekinetically, form spikes with her hands, and fly. She is strong and cunning. My father is with her." Boo said quickly.

"Does your father have powers? If so, what are they?" Robin's mind was working quickly.

"Yes, he can fly and is super strong. Flying runs in the family. Now quit giving me the goddamn third degree!" She almost yelled the last part, getting frustrated. Star looked shocked.

"Must Friends yell at one another?" She asked innocently. Boo glared at her and growled. Star backed away.

"What is wrong, Friend Boo?" She asked a little fearfully.

"When ever my father is near, evilness finds its way into me. I must go." She said tearfully, taking off for her room. B.B. chased after.

"We need to stop them. I don't want to lose Boo." Robin said. "She's a great asset and a good friend."

The others nodded. Now to come up with a plan.

With Boo's sister

She kept pacing. She wanted this done now. Her father looked over at her.

"The time has almost come." He said. She slammed her fist on the table.

"Dammit. Enough of this waiting shit, Dennis. Let's go NOW!" She said forcefully.

"Sara, we cannot simply barge in there and start fighting. That's ludicrous!" He exclaimed.

"We can and we will. Lets go." She went out the front door.

"This is crazy. We're going to get ourselves killed." Dennis said, following her.

"No." Was all Sara said before taking off. He shook his head and followed reluctantly.

With the Titans

B.B. and Boo had come back. He had managed to calm her down and talk some sense into her. They were all sitting in the living room trying to think of a plan. B.B. suddenly had a thought.

"How about we give them Joe in exchange for leaving us alone?" He said excitedly.

"That's a stupid plan, dumbass." Boo growled at him. Everyone looked shocked. Beast Boy was hurt.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking down at his hands. Robin looked reproachfully at Boo.

"There is no such thing as a stupid plan." He said.

"Oh, B.B. I am sorry. I don't know what over came me." Boo said grabbing his hands and looking at his face. Her face was so full of remorse that B.B. couldn't help but smile.

"Its ok." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Ok. Break it up." Raven said, disgust on her face. B.B. and Boo broke apart and blushed. Robin suddenly stood up. He stuck his hand in the air.

Grinning like a fool, he said, "I have a plan!" Raven groaned at this sight. He could be such an idiot at times.

"We should..." The front door exploded. There stood Boo's father and sister.

"Long time no see, eh, sister?" Sara said sarcastically.

"Lay it to me, bitch." Boo said viciously. Sara looked mildly shocked.

"Don't ever speak to her like that again!" Dennis said. He was close enough that he smacked her face. She cried out. Star gasped. B.B. got angry and stepped in front of Boo. He looked at Boo, noticing the bright red hand print on her face. He swung his fist up, ramming it straight into Dennis's nose. There was a sickening cracking sound. Blood oozed forward and Dennis held his hands to his nose.

"I...I cant believe you just did that." He said, in shock.

Sara look slightly upset and a rock hard spike appeared in her hand. She shot it straight at B.B. It tore through his skin. Blood splattered everywhere. The wound started to gush a thick red substance. Boo cried out and held him in her arms. Blood slowly began to cover her silver shirt. He gasped and started hacking up blood. The wound was now flowing freely.

"Beast Boy!" Boo cried, tears streaming down her face.

Ruby: I think I will leave it there. I have to do my homework.

Crypticgoddess: Sorry guys. Please REVIEW!!!!!!


	24. Pain and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

**RUBY: ATTENTION! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY PICTURES OF INUYASHAS DAD INUTAISHO WOULD YOU PLEASE SEND IT TO ME LOOK IN MY PROFILE FOR MY EMAIL ADDRESS. THEY ARE VERY HARD TO FIND. I have also added some stuff to this chapter.**

Crypticgoddes: Yikes!! Soo sorry for not updating in a while. I have had this chapter written down but have not typed it up. Sorry… I received 2 D's and had to get them back up. That and I didn't feel like typing this up. In other news I have 27 presents. WOW!!! Its cuz my mom has her inheritance.

Ruby: Shut up. Nobody cares. I cant believe you haven't updated.

Crypticgoddess: Hey!! You said update when you want!

Ruby: Grr. Anyways on with the replies.

**CrypticElf: Yo. I will chat with you later. Hehe. I am sorry for not updating. Thanks for reviewing.**

**LilGothGirl: Lol. Here's what happened. Hope you like it. I loved your suggestion though. Sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Midnight-fox-55: Aww sorry for not updating sooner. Nari nice? Hmm. Ruby: How could you!! glares I am glad you like it. Thanks ever so much for reviewing flutters eyelashes Lol.**

**Crazyone18: I am sorry for not having longer chapters. I cant write after a certain length…my mind turns off. And yeah I know my numbers are off…heck I cant even remember what chapter this is. Oh well. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ELM-Tree10: Yup…she can… of course I cant remember what I did in this story so when I type it up we will see if she did or not. Since I did write this a few weeks ago I have forgotten. It will be a surprise for us both. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Dark16angel: Lol…your evil twin is funny. Thanks for thinking its good and your welcome for the recognition. Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cindycindy549: Yup homework does suck and I had to turn in all my late homework to get my D's up… Now I have B's in those classes. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Umie: Lol. Yeah I guess I didn't think that he would be able to get away. Hehe. Sure is gonna hurt. Thanks for reviewing…talk to you later.**

**Soon to be the world renown Gracie: Lol Yea I think its possible to have one. Lol poor Beast Boy. Thanks for reviewing I enjoyed it.**

**Person: Aww don't hate me. Yes I am ok. Hehe. I am not grounded or dead. I wonder who you are. And why you like my story so much. But I am glad you do. But I dedicate this chapter to you….because I like your persistence. **

**LiLNikki: Lol I am happy you love my stories. I really do try hard. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Xiao-naga ruler of the pr: Joe might die. He might not. He's actually my real brother so I might kill him off. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**The evil one: Ack! Wait… I know who you are to. JOE!! So stop being dumb. Lol. Thanks for reviewing…though I don't think you actually read it. **

**Ravens-Rage: I know…poor BB. Rae and Rob are great together. Thanks for reviewing.**

Ruby: Thank you all for the reviews. And I dedicate this chapter to Person. Whoever you may be. And I would like to introduce my latest obsession and the object of my affection.

InuTaisho: Hello. stands there looking around

Ruby: He is soo fine. sigh And I have a picture of him and of baby Sesshomaru. If you want it just email me and I will send it. Grabs InuTaisho Your so ….

Crypticgoddess: Ruby's got a boyfriend! Ruby's got a boyfriend!

Ruby: SHUT YOUR TRAP! I DO NOT! Chases her around with a knife

Crypticgoddess: AHH!! HELP!

InuTaisho: chuckles and watches in amusement

Chapter something

Pain and Death

Boo held him close. Raven rushed over. She quickly put her hands above his stomach, where the spike had pierced him. She knew she could only heal him to an extent. He would need some medical help. Black energy surrounded the wound, pulling out the spike and stopping the blood flow. B.B. would still need stitches, but for now he was ok.

Suddenly Raven screamed. Two spikes tore threw her shoulders, pinning her to the wall behind her. Blood streamed down her arms. Robin growled and had the look of murder in his eyes. He charged at Sara who dodged him and laughed amusedly.

"My my. Did I hurt the little birds?" Her tone was mocking. Robin flushed and threw a kick at her. He hit her in the ankle, causing her to fall and cringe. Her eyes filled with anger.

"You will pay." She said quietly, Boo was standing up and now looked at her sister.

"No more hurting my friends!" She said, coldness emanating from her eyes. She raised her hand, palm spread out, and threw a basketball sized fireball at her. Dennis's eyes widened and he jumped in front of Sara. His whole body caught on fire and he screamed in pain. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. His whole body was a bright ball of flame. His corpse blackened and he gasped out his last breath before crumpling to the ground, still burning slightly. Everyone's eyes reflected horror. Sara's eyes turned from her dead father to her murderess sister.

"How could you?" She choked out, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Now you know what its like to lose a loved one, quit before I do the same to you." She answered coldly. The titans backed away. Never before had they seen such coldness and indifference.

"Father taught you well, too well." With that Sara escaped to rescue her brother. Boo turned to the titans. Realization of what she had just done filled her. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"What have I done!?! I am a murderer!" She started sobbing. B.B. rushed over and pulled her close.

"She would have killed us all, you did what you had to." The other titans nodded. Suddenly Starfire gasped. She rushed over to Raven who was still pinned to the wall.

"Friend Raven I am sorry for forgetting." The other titans flushed with embarrassment. Cy came over and pulled out the spikes.

Raven cried out in pain as she slumped over, blood pouring freely from her wounds. She healed them slightly before fainting from exhaustion. Cy caught her before she fell. Robin rushed over and pulled her into his arms. Cy helped B.B. to the medical room while Robin carried Raven.

Setting them on different beds, Cy got to work. First cleaning Raven's wounds, each time he would touch them she flinched and let out a little moan. He started to stitch them up.

Boo was sitting next to B.B. holding his hand. She was still slightly shocked. He kept murmuring that it was going to be okay. She laid her head on the bed pulling his hand to her face. Holding it there for comfort.

Robin was grimacing as Cy pulled the thread through her skin. Star looked really pale. She started to turn green and ran to the bathroom. The sound of retching could be heard. _'I guess the blood go to her.'_ Robin thought smirking.

Cy finished up and went over to B.B. He gave him a shot which made him numb. He began to get to work as Boo went over to Robin.

"I need to talk to you." She said. He nodded, then motioned toward the door. They quickly exited. Standing in the hallway, he noticed how pale she was, her clothes had many blood stains on them.

"What are we going to do about my sister and brother?" She asked, flushing slightly.

"Well, she has probably already gotten Joe and is planning her next attack. We need to be ready and prepared. No more repeats of last time." He said sternly. Both knew what he was talking about. She nodded and turned on her heel and went back into the room. Robin sighed and followed.

With Sara

She blinked away the last tears. She entered the dungeon going to Joe's cell. He was lying there staring at the ceiling and rapping.

"…phat farm t-shirts, phat farm classics. I'm Joe Green the white Nebraskan…" Sara rolled her eyes and bent the bars telekinetically. Joe looked over and grinned. Jumping up he rushed over.

"I knew you'd come. Jeez, what took you so long?!? And I thought dad would come with you. Where is he?" He asked moving his head up and down to some imaginary music.

Her eyes filled with tears. Joe frowned and asked, " Hey, what's wrong?"

"He…he's dead, Joe! She killed him. Our sister killed him." She burst into tears. Joe pulled her close. Tears sprang to his eyes. Holding them back, he hugged her.

"Shh, shh. Its going to be okay. We'll get her for this." He sneered, thinking of what he could do to her and her friends. Sara nodded, once again looking confident.

With the titans.

Boo had fallen asleep in the chair next to B.B.'s hospital bed. He was sleeping also. Robin was staring at Raven intently, willing her to wake up. He didn't know what to do. And he needed her to help him. She opened her eyes, flushing when she caught his eyes.

"Raven, I'm glad your ok." Robin said, chickening out on what he was originally going to say. Raven stared at him. She moved her hand up and grimaced as her shoulder throbbed with pain. Robin leaned down looking into her eyes. Raven pushed herself up slightly. Their lips gently touched. BANG! They jumped apart and looked over to see Boo on the floor rubbing her head.

"Damnit!" Robin started laughing and Boo blushed. B.B. sat up.

"Boo? What happened?" He said. She laughed nervously and blushed.

"I..um…fell. Hehe." Boo looked away, embarrassed.

"You can sleep with me." B.B. said holding out his hand to her. She grabbed it and he helped pull her up. She slid into the small hospital bed with him. He pulled her into his arms.

"Jeez, we're still here." Robin said slightly grinning as Raven smirked. Boo blushed and B.B. glared at them. Robin just shook his head and turned his attention back to Raven.

"You should get some sleep." She said. Robin nodded and stood up. He blew her a kiss and grinned when she turned red. He sauntered out of the room whistling, completely forgetting about Sara and Joe. Raven sighed and closed her eyes. Just another day for the titans….or was it? Mwuahahahahaha. (Ruby: Smack Stop that Cryptic sheesh.)

The next morning

Boo rolled over and WHAM!

"OUCH" She yelled out smacking the floor, now fully awake. B.B. sat up and looked over. He chuckled and stood up.

"You ok, hun?" He said slightly concerned. Boo, rubbing her elbow which she had landed on, nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I guess, but dang that's twice already…makes me not want to sleep with you anymore."

"WHAT!?!? Hey come on, its was just coincidence." He said practically groveling. Boo grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

"WHAT THE!" B.B. yelled pulling back and rubbing his head. Looking around he spotted a lamp and Raven smirking evilly.

"Why you little…." He eyed her angrily. She just threw her pillow at him and ran out of the room. Boo giggled. Suddenly her face clouded over. Remembering their problem she dragged B.B. out to the living room.

"We need to come up with a plan and fast. Knowing my family as well as I do their already coming in for the kill."

B.B. nodded and called the other titans to the room.

Ruby: There I am ending it there…because that's all I have written down for now. And when my grandma died 4 months ago it was 5:45 in the morning when my mom, Sara, and I went upstairs to wake him and tell him. He started crying and Sara and him hugged and held each other. That's the only time I have seen my big brother cry. It was a very sad and horrible day. Not that you guys care. Sorry. And will the titans come up with a plan? What was on Robins mind? Who cleaned up Boo's dad? Is he still on the floor burned up? Is Boo pregnant? Will Raven ever get some from Robin? Will Star get some from Cy? Will they marry? Will they have kids? Will my questions stop? Will this story ever end? All the answers to the question will appear in the next few chapters.

Crypticgoddess: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys review. PLEASE!!

InuTaisho: Can I leave now? gets a death glare from Ruby Ok ok I can take a hint. sits down and looks mighty fine in his armor

Crypticgoddess: Ooh. Hey there sexy.

Ruby:GRR. Wasn't I trying to kill you? Yes I believe I was. eyes turn slightly silver Now die. MWUAHAHAHA!!! Chases her again

Crypticgoddess: AHH!!! REVIEW AND HELP ME….also tell me what you think about the story. Trips over coffee table OOF!

InuTaisho: chuckles and watches as Ruby pounces on the back of Crypticgoddess:


	25. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Crypticgoddess: Once again I have no clue where I left off so I will just go with where I think I did. I really should do my homework since I have procrastinated long enough. Oh well, who cares besides my parents who are gonna kill me when they catch me.

Ruby: Stop babbling and get on with the story already!

Crypticgoddess: Ok ok. DUDES!! I have like 27 reviews to answer to so this is gonna take a while. And I am sorry for not updating sooner I moved again…well back in with my mom. And I am only allowed on the computer after 10 and have to get off at 11 . Stupid rules. But I will disobey and get on whenever I can . Anywho on with the review replies.

Ravens-Rage: Haha sry for stopping there I love to torture you. Thanks for reviewing

**RavenFanatic01: Haha sry I love my weird ideas I just go with what my mind tells me. And Ruby is cryptic's evil side. thanks for reviewing. I love your evil side and I realized my mistake about Kitten but haven't changed it sry. I love the devil. Hehe.**

**Soon to be the world renown Gracie: Thanks, I appreciate your sympathy. Cancer is evil. AHH STOP! I will try to read it thanks. Thanks for reviewing 2 **

**DarkBird1345: Short but sweet. Loved it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cindycindy549: Hehe I loved this cliffy. Hehe loved your suggestion. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Nana: Thanks. **

**Nitouryuu: I am soo happy you love my story. It always makes me feel good to know I can do something right hehe. thanks for reviewing.**

**Melindichaitea: I know I hate hand crampings thanks for reviewing.**

**LilGothGirl: I know, Joe's pretty good at rapping. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Midnight-fox-55: Thanks. Nari is cool. But I also like you for your sympathy. Funny. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Akuma Ryuu: I love sharp things. Awesome, I wish my mom would allow me knives but she says something about psychotic killings…hmm. Thanks for reviewing.**

**YojimbosBlade: NO NO NO! Thanks for your sweet loving boy.**

**Person: Thanks. I am glad I can make anyone happy. **

**Half demon girl: I LOVE THAT PAIRING TOO. Thanks for reviewing I am glad you liked it.**

**Dark16angel: Thanks hehe. ROCKS!**

**CrypticElf: Thanks…talk to ya later.**

**KougasLove07: Thanks.. I tried to make it good. Thanks for reviewing I would answer longer but don't have a lot of time.**

**XLolita: That's ok you reviewed for this one. Thanks hehe. **

**I like pie: FINE FINE FINE… I just wasn't sure when to do it. I think you will like this chapter. **

**RobinRaven Forever: I am glad you love it. Thanks for reviewing.**

Crypticgoddess: Whew! Finally done. I hope you like this chapter. AND THANKS A LOT FOR SAVING ME YOU AWFUL MEAN PEOPLE!! **runs away crying**

Ruby: Mwuahahaha. Thanks my faithful pets.

InuTaisho: I doubt they want to be called that.

Ruby: Shut up you little mutt!

InuTaisho: Why the impudence!! **is gone in the blink of an eye and Ruby is pinned to the wall by her neck** Never talk to this Demon lord like that again!

Ruby: **gulp** Y-yes.

InuTaisho: **smirk** Good, now get on with the story, woman.

Ruby: **glares** Fine.

Chapter Whatever

In the titans kitchen

Robin was sitting there staring into his cup of water. He knocked it back like alcohol. Raven was sitting across from him, staring at Robin with a weird expression.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her. Raven flushed.

"Whats wrong, Robin?"

"Besides the whole Sara and Joe thing? I just…well about our relationship. When do you think we can take it to the next level?" Robin asked, his eyes burning into hers. She was speechless. (Ruby: What evil reviewer put this in my head?)

"I… um….wow." Was all she got out. B.B. and Boo walked into the room. Robin looked at their happy faces before looking at Raven, hoping she would get the hint. She did. (Ruby: I hope you guys did too. **evil laugh**)

"I don't want to pressure you, its just I have needs too." (Ruby: OMG. I was writing this in class and almost burst out laughing. I did giggle a little and the ppl around me looked at me funny )

She sat there and stared. And stared. Finally Robin started to squirm. He shifted his eyes and cleared his throat, while she stared. Then B.B. and Boo stared at them. They all stared. And stared. Cy walked in and stopped. He looked from one to another. And stared. Star glided in and stopped. She looked. And looked.

"Um, is this a new game?" Star asked. The staring contest was over.

(A/N Ruby: God, I am doing this in Spanish and we're reviewing for the final and every time she calls on me she gives me a hard word I don't know )

"Dudes, what was that about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing!" Raven said quickly. Robin grinned. She glared at him.

"Ok what are we going to do about Sara and Joe?" Boo asked.

"Nothing." Cy answered.

"What? What do you mean!?!" We have to do something!" She almost shouted.

"Their headed here now. I put a tracker on Joe when we locked him up." Cy said simply. The other titans stared at him. He stared back.

"When exactly were you gonna tell us this?" Robin asked

"I dunno, you were so interested in staring I didn't have the heart to disturb you." Cy said melodramatically. The titans stared at him. He stared back. And they stared. That was how Sara and Joe found them. Joe looked at Sara who shrugged.

"Die you bastards!" She yelled, throwing spikes at them. Then she stared. And stared. Joe stared.

"FUCK!" He said. The spikes had passed right through the titans. They were holographs.

"It was a trap, damnit! How could SHE out smart us!?!" Sara growled. The tower went into lock down mode. Sealing them inside. (Ruby: Ya'll know what I mean, metal over windows and doors.)

"I will not let my fathers death go un-avenged!" Sara shouted, throwing spikes at the windows. She ran up to them and began to hit it when her spikes proved useless. Mocking laughter filled the room.

"Surrender?" Boo said dramatically.

"Never give up never surrender!!" Sara shouted. Joe shook his head. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped, blood trickling down his chin.

"S-s-sara." He choked out. She spun around and cried out in horror. There, right through his stomach, was a knife, blood stained his shirt. His eyelids drooped.

"I'm sorry. I-I can't make it." He slumped to the ground, his eyes glazed over. He coughed up some blood and went eerily still.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sara screamed, and screamed. (A/N Ruby: Come on ya'll know what I am talking bout)

"Joe, my poor brother." She sobbed out, pulling his limp body close and stroking his hair.

(A/N Ruby: I have no idea where this comes from so bear with me. And the next part is a shocker!)

The culprit stood over them, grinning evilly. She wiped her slightly bloody hands on her shirt.

"A job well done, eh guv'na?" She said, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"You witch! Why? We're family!" Sara shouted, stalking closer.

"No particular reason. Just wanted a bit of fun and a great comeback." Ash said, smirking. (Ruby: Dun dun duuuhh! I really hadn't thought about bringing her back. It just happened)

"Your supposed to be dead" Sara said, forming a spike in her hand.

"Yea, those darn news people, cant they get anything right. Twasn't me in there." She said yawning. She took control of Sara's mind, now bored with this game. She made Sara stab herself in the heart. She let go of her mind. Sara's face held a look of surprise as she died. Ashley cackled evilly. The titans rushed through the door, having seen it all on the monitors.

"Ash! Why? No don't answer that. This time you will make it to jail." Boo said, charging at her. The other titans did the same. Ash just smiled and disappeared.

"God damnit!!" Boo said. B.B. came up and pulled her into his arms.

"It'll be ok." He said, nuzzling her.

"Ok, we know Ashley wont try anything soon, so lets all rest and relax" Robin said. Boo and B.B. took off. Cy and star sat on the couch and popped in a movie.

"Raven, can I see you in my room for a moment?" Robin asked. She nodded.

Once inside the room, Robin started to look nervous. He sat right next to Raven and faced her.

"Raven, I want you to um…I would like to know if your ready to further our relationship." He was doing badly. She stared at him. (A/N Ruby: I think I have out used that word :P)

"Robin, um…ok…"Raven said, eyes uncertain.

**Warning there could be a lemon ahead, depends on if my teacher keeps walking by.**

Robin leaned Raven back. He started to kiss her. Moaning she opened her mouth to allow his tongue. He started to undress her, feeling her soft skin with his hands. Ok you guys know the rest.

(A/N Ruby: Haha. I thought about saying something happened with the fruit lemon XD)

The next morning

Raven woke to the feel of Robin's arms around her. She blushed as she recalled all of what had happened last night. She felt great. Sighing she got up to make some tea. She walked in to find B.B. eating tofu. She frowned in disgust and went to the cupboard and started to prepare her tea. Beast Boy was staring at Raven.

"What?!" She growled out.

"You look different, somehow. Almost like…your…happy." He looked horrified at that thought. Raven smirked. Robin walked in and winked at her. Rae blushed. He laughed and got some eggs outta the fridge.

B.B. looked back and forth between the two. Back and forth, a frown burrowing in his forehead. Boo came in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey baby Boo, whats up with Rae and Rob?" He whispered to her. She looked at the other two titans. A slow knowing grin spread across her face and she looked at B.B. She whispered something in his ear and his face grew bright red.

"No way!!" He shouted, Raven looked at him funny, but Robin was too busy staring at Ravens legs to notice. Boo hit B.B. on the head and glared at him. He started to whimper. She kissed him and they began to make out. Soon they smelt something burning, looking up they saw Robin's eggs on fire.

"You dipnard! Get your eggs!" Boo shouted at him, while B.B. chuckled. Raven smirked at Robin as he flushed and quickly grabbed the pan.

As he was running it under cold water Star walked in with a scared look on her face.

Ruby: Just cuz I am evil I will stop there. I mean on paper this is 8 pages.

InuTaisho: Quit your whining!

Ruby: MARRY ME!?!?

Everyone: **gasp**

(Crickets chirp)


	26. What's going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Ruby: Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter… its different….I guess. Anyways, here's my response to your reviews.

Ravens-Rage: YAY! You made me happy. Tehehe. And Spanish does suck Thanks for reviewing.

**Midnight-fox-55: Lol yea I wanna get married to him…but something came up. Lol… if I ever get married to InuTaisho you can be the flower girl Kira. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cindycindy549: Hehe. Starfire…..is weird. Lol hope you like this chappy and thanx for reviewing.**

**Person: glad you liked it. **

**Dark16angel: Hehe I just LOVE InuTaisho… dreamy sigh Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**KougasLove07: Hehe. Your ever so welcome…lol. I go to Central High…in Nebraska… Its 5 stories. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Twobirdslover: Thanks… I always enjoy hearing from someone new.**

**Lil-cloudiekins: I CAN HAVE THEM BOTH. sticks out tongue**

**Raven of the night 676: Thanks. Hehe… and I am acting all by myself… can you say insane? Lol. Though me and my cuz do this all the time. Lol I love perversness. Lol NO KILLING ME! Thanks it makes me happy to know I did this story right unlike my other one that is STILL somehow getting flames…lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kikyo-killer: Lol I loved all of your reviews. And am sorry bout the sorta porn stuff…I just had to do it. Hehe. Thanks a lot for reviewing. **

Crypticgoddess: OMG! I just have to tell you guys I was kinda daydreaming/sleeping during the last ten minutes of class and I obviously didn't hear the bell ring, so the whole class including the teacher leaves and half of the next class comes in and a boy goes pish quietly and I heard that and looked up. Omg it was soo embarrassing, but I still made it to my next class on time. Thank god for the 5 minutes in between classes. Anywho on with the story. Oh yeah, if you want to talk to me for any reason at all I am on yahoo a lot my screen name is prissylove1988 just add me and I will talk to you.

InuTaisho: If you guys are wondering what happened to Ruby asking me to marry her…. It seems she has unexpectedly eloped.

Chapter Whatever

"There is no more mustard." Star burst out crying. The other titans sighed with relief and shook their heads.

Later that day

Robin was practicing while Raven read a book called 'Wickens, the new age.' Boo was starting to turn green. She rushed to the bathroom.

"Is something wrong with Boo?" Star asked B.B. He shrugged, looking worried.

'_This cannot be happening. Please don't let it be true.'_ Boo prayed. She rushed out of the bathroom and mumbled something about coming back soon.

At the drugstore

She looked at the cashier. Turning red with embarrassment as the lady clucked in disapproval. Quickly grabbing what she purchased, she practically ran out the door. Walking blindly she bumped into someone, knocking them down.

"I am so sorry…." She trailed off as she stared at her cousin.

"Ash!"

"Heh, what's in the bag? What's got you so worried, cuz?" She implored, peeking into the bag. Her eyes grew wide as she saw what it was. Boo snatched the bag away.

"Wow. Never thought this would happen. I'm just shocked and speechless." Ash said, staring at her.

"Shut up. Now move before I call the titans." Boo said, brushing past Ashley and going as quickly as she could home.

At the tower

B.B. was pacing. _'Where is she!?' _He stopped as Boo burst through the doors and ran to the bathroom.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He said, rushing to the door.

"Nothing!" Her voice came out high-pitched. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to tell the truth.

In the bathroom

She waited. And waited. Finally the beeping sound came. She picked up the small slender stick. Tears spilled as she read the results.

Beast Boy heard her crying.

"Come on, Boo. Please let me in, please?" He started to beg; afraid she was hurt or something worse. The door slowly opened. He walked in and pulled her into his arms. He looked around and saw the box. His eyes widened.

"Boo, is it…do we…are you?" He couldn't get it out. She nodded. He hugged her. She sobbed some more.

"Shh, it's going to be ok. We'll deal with this together." He said, stroking her hair. _'We're only 16, this is huge. What are the other titans gonna say? Oh man…'_ He hugged her tighter.

After a while they went to the living room. The more they thought about it the better it seemed.

'_Hopefully the titans will help out… with 6 of us raising this baby should be no problem.'_ Boo thought. Beast Boy looked at her. Seeming to be able to read his mind she nodded. He called the titans in.

Raven, sensing something and seeing the tear stains on Boo's cheeks, quickly asked what was wrong.

"We have… well…there's gonna…uh…"Boo looked to B.B. for help.

"We're having a baby." He said quickly. The other titans seemed not to have heard.

"Oh glorious glorious day! A baby!!" Starfire said, dancing around happily. Robin looked shocked. Raven looked at B.B. and Boo, sensing their shame and discomfort.

"Its ok, we'll help you raise it." Raven said, starting to smirk at the many things she could teach the kid.

"Yeah! It'll be great." Cy said, coming out of his stupor. Boo looked relieved, glad that they hadn't dogged her. They all sat down and began discussing what would happen. Star flipped the TV on and began to buy baby things off of QVC. Everyone relaxed.

With Ash

She sat there just thinking. _'If Boo is pregnant what am I going to do? This has been fun and all… but with a baby on the way… oh god I can't deal with this. How can I wreck havoc if I keep worrying something's wrong with the baby? WAIT!! What the hell am I thinking?! I'm evil, I don't care…do I?'_ She continued arguing with herself.

With the titans

"Ok, all the baby stuff is gonna be here in a few weeks. What color is the room going to be? What room is it gonna be? What school should the kid go to? Do we home school it? Should we let it become a super hero?" Star kept shooting questions at them.

"The room is going to be baby blue. I'll move in with B.B. and the baby can have the room next to us. We are going to home school him/her. The kid can decide whether or not it wants to become one itself. We shall train her/him." Boo answered. The other titans stared; not fully realizing what had just been said.

"Now that you're pregnant you cannot come with us to fight crime." Robin said sternly.

"What!?! No way am I gonna be cooped up in this house, treated like some porcelain doll!" Boo said, getting upset.

"Shh, so far we haven't had any problems. We need to find out how far along you are and how we're gonna tell the media." B.B. said.

"I'm pretty sure they already know. The lady at the drugstore surely recognized me." Boo said, glaring at Robin, who just ignored it.

During the next few weeks Boo moved in with B.B. and they had painted the bedroom. The walls had care bears on them. The furniture was Winnie-the-pooh and had care bears on them. There was a crib, rocking chair, toy box, tons of toys, dressers, lots of newborn clothes, some blue, pink, but mostly white. Baby monitors, 5 of them. There was a care seat, tons of baby bottles and plenty of other stuff.

Boo had gone to the doctor. She was 2 months along. 'Course you had to wait until she was further along before you could determine whether it was a boy or girl.

Everyone was ecstatic about the baby. The city had taken it well and lots of packages came in the mail. Apparently they couldn't wait either. Ash had made no appearance.

Crime was at an all time low. There was already a high chair in the kitchen. They were talking about the kids' room when she/he grew up. Everyone was in high spirits. Boo and B.B decided they wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise. Boo wanted Alex, if it was a boy, and April if it was a girl. Beast Boy wanted Dominic if it was a boy and Laura if it was a girl. The other titans tried to give suggestions, but Boo and B.B. were being stubborn.

With Ash

She paced. She hadn't attacked the titans because her cousin was pregnant. She kept thinking she wanted to be involved in the kid's life. But Ash knew the moment she tried to ask she would be put in jail, plus being evil was fun. _'UGH!' _She was getting frustrated. She decided to go on a vacation to think things out. She would return when the kid was born.

With the titans

The months were going by slowly. Boo was grouchy and she craved pizza. Lots of pizza and she wanted it for almost every meal. After her fifth month the morning sickness passed. Her belly was growing bigger and B.B. would sit there for hours rubbing her belly and talking to the baby. All of them had grown closer. The baby was due in May.

The months slipped away. Soon it was May 1st and everyone was watching Boo's every move. B.B. tried to keep her from getting up at all but that proved useless. Boo was restless. The days went by agonizingly slow.

On May 17 at 5:50 am Boo woke up to her first contraction. She shook Beast Boy awake. He started to panic, running around he shouted for the other titans to get up. He helped Boo out of the bed. They got her to the T-car. She started to groan with pain. Her water broke just as they arrived at the hospital. B.B. picked her up and rushed in. The nurses took her to the delivery room.

The other titans had to wait while B.B. went with her.

"She's fully dilated." The doctor said, "Now, honey, you have to push for us." She nodded and started to push. It hurt so badly.

"It's all your fault! Never again. No more sex!" Boo screamed at B.B. He sweat dropped and held her hand.

"Push, baby, push." He encouraged her.

"I see the head, one more big push." The doctor excitedly said. She pushed with all her might. A wail filled the air.

"It's a beautiful baby…"

Ruby: Mwuahaha. I will leave it there.

Crypticgoddess: Give me suggestions on the baby's name. I am kinda undecided on that. And do you want Ash to be good? Answer in your review please. And who is Ruby's husband????


	27. BABY!

Ruby: I'm back! Finally. Sorry bout the wait I went on vacation and now have tons on tons of homework that I keep not doing. 

Crypticgoddess: Since she's already married InuTaisho's MINE! YAY!

InuTaisho: **sweat drop**

Ruby: Heres my response to you LOVELY reviews.

Ravens-Rage: Thanks for the suggestions I liked them but somehow when I was writing this chapter it went way off course. I hope you like it. I am gonna try really hard next chapter to make a lot of Robin and Raven. But when I write it just comes out its like I don't have any control over it. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**Midnight-fox-55: lol. Loved your review. Thanks **

**Gamburritokels: Thanks, I try to put some humor in it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Nextvictim: Yeah, your right. About a lot of things. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Cindycindy549: Yup, I realize that now. thanks for reviewing.**

**Tt fan: Lol. I thought about both those things. See what I did. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Raven of the night 676: Yeah the beginning is kinda bad. I realize that now. And I see how much my writings have improved. Thanks for that site. I loved your review and thanks for sending it YAYNESS!**

**Dark16angel: I put that in there to add a little humor. I'm glad it worked. It didn't sound wrong. thanks for reviewing.**

**CelestialAguaintance: Lol. I love my cliff-hangers. I'm glad you think its amazing. Thanks for reviewing. **

Person: Glad you liked the chapter. My middle names May so I thought that was a little funny. talk to you later.

**KougasLove07: I loved your suggestion but my stupid brain wouldn't co operate with it. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Khy: Yay, I do feel special. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Crimsoncape: Hehe, heres their baby. Thanks for reviewing.**

Crypticgoddess: DONE! Woot woot. And on with the chapter.

Chapter 27 I think

"It's a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor shouted. Boo's eyes filled with tears. The baby had olive skin but had a patch of green on the bottom of her foot. She had a little bit of hair that looked green. She was so tiny. B.B stared at her in wonderment and joy.

"What'll we name her?" he asked, focusing on Boo. She looked so exhausted; her hair was soaked with sweat and clung to her. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. The doctors were poking and prodding the baby. They cleaned her up and gave her shots. Finally, they handed her back to Boo.

She counted the fingers and toes. She grinned and tiredly looked at B.B.

"Isabella" Was all she said. He quietly said the name and smiled at both of them.

"I like it"

Meanwhile…

Raven glared at the nurse. Starfire was doing the same.

"We want to see them NOW!" Raven ground out through gritted teeth. The nurse grew frightened.

"Um, yeah…ok." She stuttered. Robin gave Rae a look, you know the one that said quit terrorizing people. She just smirked at him. They were led to Boo's room.

"AWW! How cute!" Starfire squealed, running up to them and making funny faces at the baby.

"We named her Isabella." B.B. said proudly.

Raven looked at the baby. It had emerald green eyes and blinked at her. _'Maybe I can have one someday.' _Robin put his arm around her. Cy looked at Bella awkwardly.

"We've decided on who the god parents are." Boo nervously said. They stared at her and she flushed.

"We want Raven and Robin to be the god parents. No offense Star, but your still learning about Earth and Rob and Rae are really responsible. But we would like for Bella to be able to call you all aunts and uncles." B.B. said. Star looked slightly crushed while Cy was relieved. Rae looked at Robin. He shrugged and licked his lips then winked at her. She smirked.

Starfire was jiggling the baby and cooing when she peed on her. She quickly handed her back with a disgusted face and flew out of the room. Everyone else laughed.

A few days later

The baby was settled in and Boo and B.B. were doing fine. They were cranky sometimes because of all the late nighters but it was worth it.

Robin was at the jewelry store. He was looking for a promise ring. There were so many and he was afraid he'd choose the wrong one. Finally he chose a dark blue sapphire set in between 2 dainty diamonds. It was 24 k gold and beautiful. He bought it and headed out the door.

(A/N I have this ring. Its awesome. My grandmother gave it to me and I can just picture Raven wearing it.)

Cy had taken Star to the movies and Rae was trying to read a book, but the baby kept crying. Boo came out in tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with her!" She told Raven tearfully. Raven shushed her and called the doctor. B.B. had left saying he had to get something important.

Raven told the doctor the symptoms. He deducted that it was colic and prescribed some medicine. Boo went to pick it up while Raven rocked the baby. She rubbed Bella's tummy. The baby's tears dried and she stared at Rae. Reaching up she tried to grab the "sparkly thing" on Raven's forehead. Rae made a face and Bella giggled. Raven grinned and started to play peek a boo.

Elsewhere

B.B. hurried down the street and saw Robin come out of the jewelry store. Beast Boy smirked.

"Hey, Rob, whatcha buy?"

"Nothing…er…just looking for the baby" He said, trying to think quickly.

"The baby? In a jewelry store?" B.B. grinned.

"Yeah, like the song Hush little baby don't say a word…and till the say daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Robin said, sweat dropping.

"Riiight" B.B. looked skeptical since Rob wasn't making any sense.

"Well..see ya." Robin jetted outta there. B.B. looked at the jewelry store. Maybe he should get married to Boo. She would love that. Grinning, he entered the store.

With Rae

The baby was sleeping. Boo had returned and they had given her medication. Raven and Boo were sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

They were just chatting, waiting impatiently for the boys to return. Eventually they stopped and just stared. Robin opened the door and looked around. Sadly the girls spotted him and pounced.

"Hey, watch the baby for us? Thanks!" Boo said, grabbing Raven and running out the door. Robin stood there looking stunned. Frowning he sat down and waited for B.B. to show up.

"Where are we going?" Rae asked.

"Girls night out…just us. We're going clubbing." Boo said, "But first we're getting new clothes."

Raven looked mildly interested. She certainly need a night out, away from the baby and her own fears of Robin. He was getting serious and quick. She loved him but was afraid of committing because she thought everything would change. Worrying about this was wearing her out.

"Hot topic first." Raven automatically said. Boo grinned and pulled her into the store.

A few hours later

B.B. had come back to Robin holding his wailing baby. He looked worn out and stressed. He handed Bella to him and disappeared faster than Beast Boy could blink. He hummed to Isabella and gave her a bottle. Star and Cy had come home and had disappeared into her bedroom. They didn't say much these days.

Raven and Boo were in a club called Wolves Den. Rae had on a v-necked tight black dress and a spiked dog collar. The dress rose 3 inches above her knees and her black combat boots zipped up to 2 inches below her knees. She had dark maroon lipstick on and silverfish blue eye shadow. Her hair was normal. Boo had on a long black leather skirt and her shirt was blood red. She had on red lipstick and dark pink eye shadow. She was also wearing a necklace with knives all around it. They looked stunning yet slightly terrifying.

Boys gathered around to dance with them. They were having a blast and someone had spiked their drinks. They finally stumbled in around 4 am. The boys were waiting for them

"What DO you thin you were doing! Where were you? WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE ALCOHOL?" Beast boy ended up shouting. Boo immediately burst into tears and Raven glared at him. She put her arm around Boo.

"You should have told us where you were." Robin said calmly, although his eyes were angry when moments ago they had been filled with worry.

"You are NOT our keepers. We can make our own decisions. And I suggest you both find a place to sleep tonight." With that said, Raven ushered Boo into her room and locked the door.

"We could have handled that better." B.B. said, calm now.

"We are so in the dog house… and we didn't even do anything wrong!" Robin said. B.B. agreed. Sighing, they went to grab some blankets and pillows. They sure hoped the couch was big enough.

The next morning

Raven and Boo were talking in her room. The boys were making breakfast, obviously trying to suck up.

"Ya know, they are kinda right. We should have told them where we were." Boo said looking regretful. Raven nodded.

"Yes, but they shouldn't have reacted the way they did." Raven said. They both decided to forgive the boys, although they were the ones in the wrong.

So everything was alright until…

"This just in, Hurricane Molly hit Hawaii. Dead are everywhere." The news reporter kept on talking but the titans weren't listening anymore. The camera had pointed at the dead bodies, which were lined up. Ash was among them. Cy turned off the T.V.

"Well, now's a good time as any, I guess, to tell ya'll. Me and Star are getting married and moving back to my hometown. We've decided we wanna live normal lives. Now we'll call and visit but we need lives of our own." Cy quickly said.

The titans were shocked. How could they just up and leave!

"Our bags are packed and we leave in an hour" Star said.

"Get out…just get out." Robin said, his voice dangerously low. Cy nodded and grabbed their suitcases. Star burst into tears and followed Cyborg out the door.

"Robin, don't you think that was a little harsh?" B.B. asked.

"No. We're supposed to be family. You don't do that to your family. They didn't give us any time." Robin said and stormed off.

"He feels abandoned." Raven, having said that, left to comfort Robin.

"You know, Robins right. How can they just leave like that?" Boo looked so lost and bewildered. B.B. pulled her into his arms.

"We made the right decision when it came to Bella's god parents." That was all he said. Bella started crying and Boo went to feed and change her. B.B. followed.

He was so furious. _'HOW COULD THEY! Those betrayers, liars, THIEVES!'_ Now he knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. They were his family and were planning to leave all along.

Raven walked in and hugged him. The tears started to fall. It kind of felt like Terra all over again, just in a new hurtful way. Cy was like a brother to her. They could get thought this. Robin was there for her. With him, she was safe. With him, she was home. She let the pain free, let it burn through her, let the acid loss sear her heart.

The next day

It was like they were all mourning. Nobody said a word. All looked hurt and slightly angry. The baby was sleeping in the living room.

"That's it! No more of this. It's not the end of the world. We gotta move on." B.B. finally spoke up. Raven nodded and squeezed Robin's hand. He sighed.

"Yeah, your right. I just wish there were some criminals I could whip." Robin said, making a pitiful attempt at a grin.

"You guys, I have something to tell you." Raven said, fidgeting in her seat.

"NO! You are not leaving!" Robin said so forcefully that Raven giggled.

"No, that's not it. I…well…there's…" She was interrupted by the high-pitched shriek of Bella. They all looked over to see a man holding her.

"Stop! Who are you?" Boo shouted, on the verge of being hysterical, seeing her precious baby in the hands of a stranger.

Crypticgoddess: **gasp** What was Raven gonna say? Who is this strange man? Find out on the next episode of Ravens emotions…lol.

Ruby: **rolls eyes** Strange creature. Anywho heres my husband Danny.

Danny: Er…Hi

InuTaisho: Feh! I am much better.

Crypticgoddess: Yes, you are my cuddly wuddly **starts to hug InuTaisho**

InuTaisho: **sweat drop** Help!

Review!


	28. Brother?

Crypticgoddess: hiya, I know I promised you that I would update yesterday but I didn't come to school because I had to go and get some shots. Right now I have to hurry cuz I have a lot of make up homework so I'll answer your reviews in the next chapter. Please don't hate me.

Ruby: Hate her….she's not worth your pity.

InuTaisho: **rolls his eyes**

Crypticgoddess: On with the story.

Chapter 28

The man stood there, his long black hair slightly messy and his coal black trench coat flowing slightly, with a smirk upon his face.

Bella started crying and began to change into various animals. The man seemed slightly surprised and quickly put her back into her crib. Boo rushed to her baby's side and picked her up while glaring at the man.

Raven sighed and stared at him. "Damian, what do you want?" She demanded.

Robin glanced at Raven then back at Damian.

"Who is this?" He spoke quietly.

"I'm Raven's brother. Different moms, same dad. Only I was a failure as a portal so he chose someone else. I need your help, Raven." He quickly turned his attention back to Raven.

The titans looked at each other with surprised looks. Bella sniffled while Boo comforted her.

"What do you need, Damian?" Raven asked, masking the concern in her eyes.

"My son, Logan, was kidnapped." He shielded his eyes quickly but not before Raven saw a glint of tears in them.

"How, when, who, why and how old is he?" Raven shot the questions at him.

"He was at a friends house when they nabbed him. It was 3 days ago and I know where he is but cannot get him out safely by myself. It was the Tamaranians and I'm not sure why and he's 3 years old. Raven, he's all I have left… his mother died a couple of months ago and I can't lose him now." His voice began to crack and he coughed to try and cover it up.

The titans looked at each other uneasily. They'd been to Tamarania before and were confused as to why they'd do that. The titans knew they had to help despite that.

Raven knew that she had to help her brother…for more reasons then one. To lose a child would be horrible…

"Alright, we'll help. We leave in half an hour. Titans… go." Raven said, smirking at Robin. Robin winked at her and left to get ready.

ON THE WAY! (In the ship) ((THE SPACE SHIP DUH!))

Damian looked all around him and whistled.

"Fancy gizmos ya got here, sis." Raven rolled her eyes.

"We're almost there. We'll sneak in and nab him before any one notices. The quieter this goes the better. Any problems and we get out of there. Understood?" Robin said with authority.

The titans just nodded.

Tamarania

It looked the same as it had the last time they had been there. This time they didn't go to the castle because Logan was being held outside of the city in a small cabin with six armed guards.

The titans and Damian silently snuck up to the cabin. Three guards were outside and Raven quickly tied one up with her powers while Robin knocked the other out. The third one shot a green fire bolt at Boo but she quickly dodged it and B.B. turned into a gorilla and pounded him until he was unconscious.

Damian rushed to the door and opened it to find his son curled up in a corner sobbing while three guards played Texas hold em. (Poker) Blood red power flew from him and encased the guards while shrinking. The guards passed out from lack of oxygen and Raven grabbed his arm.

"Enough" She said, gently squeezing his arm. He shook slightly and his powers began to fade.

Damian ran to his son and scooped him up while making a soothing sound. Logan stopped sobbing and wrapped his small arms around Domains neck and buried his small face into his chest. Logan's short black hair was tousled and his sapphire blue eyes, so much like his fathers, were bright from more unshed tears.

The titans looked away, all except one. Raven watched them, staring intently at her small nephew. His blue shirt and jeans were stained and his cheeks were streaked with tears. Damian began to walk toward the door.

"We've got to get out of here and quick. Someone's bound to find out what happened and we don't want to be here when that happens." Robin said, catching Raven's hand and heading toward the aircraft.

Suddenly green fire bolts began to shoot toward them. The titans, Damian and his son scrambled toward the aircraft. They all made it in but the ship took quite a few hits before they got into the air. They quickly began to fly away from Tamarania and started firing missiles at the Tamaranian aircrafts. A voice came through the transmitter.

"Surrender now!"

Raven's eye twitched as she recognized the voice. Robin let out a small gasp while B.B. groaned.

"That's right, its me…or more accurately us." An annoyingly feminine voice taunted them.

Boo finally recognized the voice.

"Starfire?" She spat out the name like it was poison.

"Yes my dear human friends. It is I, Starfire and Cyborg." You could almost hear the smirk in her voice. In the background you could her Cyborg chuckling.

The titans were stunned. What the hell was going on?

Crypticgoddess: Well, im gonna leave it there. Hehe. Also you still don't know what Raven wants to tell Robin, I gave some hints in this chapter. Next chapter you'll find out. Stay tuned!

Ruby: She's so dorky…


	29. Fighting and other stuff

Crypticgoddess: 'Ello I'm back. Um don't have much to say but that I got the next chapter written and its not as long as I'd like it to be but so what at least I'll update sooner if I don't try to make it as long as I want. Any who here's my response to my lovely reviewers.

**THeHaLfDeMoNeSs****: Sorry for not updating sooner but shit happened. Loved your review tho…it was quite interesting. Thanks for reviewing **

**Quantus: I'm sure your can do just fine on your romantic fics. I can do good cuz I read a helluva lot of romances…you should see all the books I own. . Any who I'll try and get a hold of you sometime…don't know when it'll be tho. Me like your review. Come again. Please. **

**Bria: Thanks, I know I'm a genius …well not really but I'm pretty smart and sickly humorous…maybe its just sarcasm… who knows. Loved your review it made me smile. Read on dearest!**

Ruby: Thanks for the reviews and now I'll get to typing the story else wise I might not have enough time to get it all down…

Chapter 29

A missile hit Star and Cyborgs aircraft sending them spiraling down to Tamarania. It crashed and exploded, screams of pain and agony quickly filled the air then ceased abruptly as the fire burned brightly. There was little left of the spaceship. The titans knew it would be useless to look for Star and Cy, they had been incinerated.

(Shocking twist **grins evilly** I just had to do it)

Boo sniffled slightly. They flew home in silence.

AT THE TOWER

The titans were gathered in the living room. Damian was holding his son and sat next to B.B. who had his arm around Boo. Boo was holding the baby and Raven was sitting in Robins lap.

"I think you should stay with us until we know why the Tamaranians are after your son." Robin spoke to Damian.

Domain looked at his son who had fallen asleep in his arms. He knew that he'd do what was best for his son.

"Ok on one condition." He narrowed his eyes at Robin who indicated that he continue.

"I will NOT help you defend the city, it would totally destroy my reputation."

Boo giggled as Raven rolled her eyes. Bella stuck her fist into her mouth and began to chew on it while crossing her eyes.

"Agreed. You may stay in Star and Cyborg's old rooms and redecorate them to suit your need."

B.B. showed Damian and Logan to their rooms while Boo took Bella and went to feed and change her.

Robin looked at Raven. She averted her eyes knowing what was going to happen next.

"Rae, there was something you wanted to tell me?" He asked, grabbing her hand and gently squeezing it.

She stared at their clasped hands and said, "I…" She stopped, looked him straight in the eye and blurted it out. "I'm pregnant"

(Kudos to my special reviewer who guessed it)

Robin sat there stunned for a moment. Raven looked away and was as still as a stone. Robin stood up and began to pace. Finally he stopped and looked at her.

"I guess now's a good time as any to ask you something" He fidgeted and looked at her, taking in her beautiful violate eyes and hair. Raven gazed into his masked eyes in wonder.

"Raven…will you marry me?" He asked, pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket. Raven took it and opened it. Gasping at the gorgeous sapphire and diamond ring. Tears filled her eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

"Rae.." It was an unspoken question. She looked at him and nodded. He whooped loudly and scooped her up, hugging Raven tightly.

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it together. So…what are we gonna name the baby?" Robin said.

"I was thinking Arealla if it's a girl or Dominic if it's a boy." Rae wrapped her arms around him and gazed into his eyes.

He grinned down at her. "Sounds great to me"

Little footsteps could be heard running down the hall. A small body slid into the room wearing baby blue pajamas.

"Aunt Raven, Aunt Raven!" Logan's tiny voice echoed in the living room.

Raven scooped him up and held him in her arms.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My room is huge! And I have BIG windows!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in astonishment. Raven laughed and hugged him

"Of course you do" She grinned at him. Logan snuggled against her and put his thumb into his mouth. Realizing that her small nephew had had a long traumatizing few days she took him into his room and tucked him in.

"Goodnight…sweetie." Rae said, kissing his forehead.

"Night" his eyes fluttered shut and he soon fell fast asleep. Raven quietly walked out of the room.

Domain had just gotten out of the shower and looked at Raven. Flashing her a quick smile he went to kiss his son goodnight.

All seemed well until….

Ruby: I'm gonna leave it at that. Give me baby names and I might use one . Also. …Raven pregnant…how will that effect her powers? And what is going to happen next? Food for thought.

Crypticgoddess: Really short I know and I'm sorry. VV I hoped you liked it though. I gotta go so catch ya later!


	30. More fighting and DEATH?

Chapter 30

Ruby: I loved the reviews…o.O they made me…dare I say it?… smile!

Crypticgoddess: **Gasp**

Ruby: Grr… anyways thanks for your reviews.

Bria: I know the lovey dovey stuff is sickening but it is under romance…and I've been kinda getting off course of my original plan…. oh wait…I didn't have an original plan XD… This is way different then I thought it'd be. But I'm glad you like it Thanks for your review.

**iluvdeath: I'm glad I'm back too… it took me a little while to get back into the writing mode but now that I am my chapters are getting longer. Raeka is a beautiful name and I was thinking about twins :o yup twins…so it might be a boy and a girl. I'll keep your name in mind Thanks for reviewing.**

**blackroseraven: Thanks…I kinda think the beginning was horrible now that I've re read it x.x but it got better thank god. Thanks for reviewing.**

**jiggermole: Interesting name you put…jiggermole. I love just randomly doing things and making it interesting. And the damn computer is supposed to get the grammar and spelling errors. Maybe I need somebody to err…double check it or w/e. I just couldn't help making Star and Cy evil…now killing them wasn't part of my plan but my mind was just like die die die! So they did. Thanks for reviewing.**

Sloane: Nice names…I especially love Ruby. Thanks for reviewing.

Ruby: On with the story!

The alarm sounded. The Tamarainians were attacking in full force. The tower rocked as it was hit with many star bolts. Raven and Robin rushed out of their room to see Damian holding a crying Logan.

"Stay here and protect him. We'll deal with the Tamarainians." Robin said as he and Raven rushed out of the tower.

Boo and B.B. slid into the room. Boo was holding Bella, who was screaming her head off.

"I'll watch her." Damian said. Boo nodded and handed Bella to him. B.B. grabbed Boo's hand and ran out to help Raven and Robin.

Damian carried the two children into his room.

"Logan, why don't you play with Bella?" Damian asked, hoping to occupy both children. Logan blinked away his tears and looked at Bella. Her little face was scrunched up and her eyes were shut tight as she wailed. He reached out and touched her face and she sniffled. Opening her eyes she blinked at him. Logan smiled nervously and began to make funny faces at her. She giggled and began to bounce up and down. Damian breathed a sigh of relief.

Raven struck down another Tamarainian as Robin knocked one out. Around 10 Tamarainians already lay upon the ground whilst 5 more cam shrieking down upon Boo and B.B.

B.B. turned into a T-rex and grabbed one with his mouth, shaking his head back and forth violently while Boo shot fireballs at another. Knocked down, but unwilling to go without a fight, the Tamarainian shot one last star bolt at Boo before falling unconscious. It struck her in the chest; flying backwards she hit the wall with a sickening crack. B.B. roared his pain and threw the Tamarainian he had in his mouth at another one, knocking them both out. He rushed to Boo and gathered her into his arms.

Robin took on one Tamarianian as Raven took on the last. She lifted a pole and threw it at the Tamarainian, who dodged it and laughed. Tossing star bolts at her he moved around her head. Raven grew angry and two black hands could be seen wrapping themselves around the Tamarainians neck. Squeezing, his face began to turn purple and he soon lost consciousness. Raven dropped him.

Robin took his staff and began to hit the Tamarainian who just flew out of the way. Tiring quickly of this game, Robin threw a small ball at her, which opened into a net and caught her, dropping to the ground.

B.B. held Boo close as tears fell from his eyes. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse weak. Carrying her into the tower he gently laid her on the hospital bed they had in a high tech room.

Robin walked in and began to hook Boo up to the many machines. He also took x-rays and all that other good stuff.

When he was done he took B.B. outside to deliver the prognosis.

"Her 7th vertebrae down is broken and 2 ribs are cracked while another punctured her lung. Right now is touch and go. We'll give her a back brace and wrap her ribs. Before doing this we'll operate and close the puncture in her lung." Robin said. B.B. stared at him blankly before going back to Boo's side.

Robin brought in a doctor who worked on her for 5 hours. He came out with a practiced look upon his face.

"It went as well as could be expected. She's stable." He told them.

B.B. merely stared at him before walking into Boo's room again. He sat next to her for hours just holding her hand. He'd almost lost her…

Meanwhile

Damian was keeping Logan and Bella occupied for the time being. Logan was happy but Bella seemed to be missing her parents while he tried his best to keep her happy.

Everyone was gloomy until…

Ruby: I'll leave it there… **evil chuckle**

Crypticgoddess: Your such a moron.

Ruby: **grabs her dagger** You'll pay for that!

Crypticgoddess: Time to go. BYE! **runs away**


	31. Is she going to be okay?

Crypticgoddess: Omg its been half a year since I've updated. I'm going to make this one super long or try to at least.

Ruby: I'm no longer married hah he broke up with me and I've had on and off relationships since then. Crazy. Um I'm really not sure where this story is going or how I'm going to end it. Give me suggestions on what you want.

Crypticgoddess: hmm… I don't know how often I'll update what with two jobs and whatnot.

Ruby: Not only that but fucking friends who are like obsessed and feel neglected add a lot of pressure…plus fucking parents who are always like "drop out that's why you should have stayed in school blah blah blah" I hate that shit.

Crypticgoddess: whatever on with the damn story.

**Chapter something: Is she going to be okay?**

Beast boy sat next to Boo the next 3 days. She gave no signs of life other then the moving of her chest. He had seen his daughter a few times but mostly he would just stare off into space. Bella cried an awful lot and nothing seemed to be able to consol her.

Damian and Logan had decided to stay with the titans for a while. Raven was having mixed emotions. She was extremely happy that she and Robin were going to be married. They decided to wait until Boo was better before setting a date. In just a few short weeks Raven would be able to go for an ultrasound and see what the baby's sex was.

Logan was trying his best to keep Bella, whom he thought of as a little sister now, happy but was failing. She never smiled at him anymore and he was becoming depressed. Damian had no idea of how to deal with this. He didn't know what to do.

Robin was always training. He wanted to spend time with Raven but everyone in the house was so depressed that he just didn't have the stamina to do it. He felt like everyone was walking around like zombies. All they did was eat and sleep and for the little ones cry.

(Ok now that we have a little insight on what has been going on lets get on with some action and real stuff)

Beast boy stared at Boo, "Hey baby… its me again. I just wanted to tell you Bella's growing like a weed. Robin and Raven are waiting to get married until your better. Logan treats Bella like a little sister. I wish you could see them. The doctors say your all better now and we just have to wait for you to wake up. I'm looking forward to the moment I can hold you in my arms again. Please wake up soon."

As usual nothing happened. B.B. just sat by her bed and glared at the machines she was hooked up to.

(just to make it clear she's in the titan's tower.)

**In the living room**

Raven was meditating while Logan tried to get Bella to eat. Damian just sat on the couch staring at the T.V.

"Come on, Bella. 'ou know 'ou want some" Logan tried giving Bella some apple sauce but she just cried louder and knocked the spoon out of his hand. Logan became all teary-eyed and glared at her.

"FINE! Be mean 'ou meanie head!" he stormed off to his room.

Damian faintly grinned but did nothing else. Raven sighed and got up. It was completely useless to try and meditate with all this drama going on. She went in search of Robin.

**In the training room**

Robin repeatedly kicked at the dummy. _'This place is getting on my nerves. If it doesn't get happier here I'm gonna go insane!'_ He thought angrily.

Raven walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey there." She whispered into his ear. He smiled and turned around.

"Anything new happened yet?" He knew it was pointless to ask but he had to. Raven shook her head. He sighed.

"We need to do something about this before it gets out of control. This is the worst battle I've ever gone through." He said.

"Yeah, I'd rather be fight Slade or Trigon then go through this." Raven looked into his eyes.

"What are we going to do?"

**With B.B. and Boo**

He had fallen asleep slumped in the chair beside her bed. Boo was as still as a board and hadn't moved in 3 days.

B.B. woke when he heard something clatter to the floor. Excited, he looked up at Boo. Nothing had changed. He looked to the floor and saw a spoon…. _'What the…? Where did that come from'_ Confused he looked around. Nobody was there. _'I'm going insane…'_

He knew he should go take care of Bella but he didn't feel like moving from Boo's side. A single tear slid down his cheek as he held her hand.

"Its me again. I really miss you. Bella does too. When you wake up we're going to go to the park and have a picnic. Logan and Bella fought the other day and sadly Bella won. And she's only a baby. Bella loves you sweetie and so do I. I cant wait to tell you how much I do. Please wake up soon"

**The next day**

Robin stood next to B.B.

"You really need to get out of this room and take care of your child. Boo would want you to. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something!" Robin angrily told B.B. He was tired of Bella crying all the time and of himself or somebody else taking care of her. "Bella is not our responsibility. She's yours! Get that through your thick head. Boo will be extremely pissed if you don't get off your lazy ass and take care you're your child."

Robin stormed out of the room. B.B. stared after him in shock. Shaking his head slowly he turned back to her.

"Hey baby…I guess I have been neglecting our child. I know you wouldn't want that. It's just that I miss you so much. But I have to go now… Bella comes first. She misses you a lot but just because your not here at the moment doesn't mean she cant have her daddy. I'll be back later but only for a little bit. I love you. Wake up soon."

With that being said Beast Boy walked out of the room to get on with his life.

**With Raven**

Raven sat talking to Damian. Catching up on both their lives.

"I cant wait to have a little niece or nephew!" Damian exclaimed. Raven blushed and laughed.

"I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl." She said. Robin walked in and sat beside her.

"I think I got through to B.B."

"I noticed him walking to Bella's room a few minutes ago" Raven said, smiling at Robin.

"He needs to get out more. Being in that room cannot be good for him." Robin informed them.

"We know." Damian rolled his eyes.

**With Bella and Logan**

Logan rocked Bella's basinet. She continued crying.

"Its okay Bella… Mommy'll be awake soon" He said trying to soothe her.

B.B. walked in and looked at the two of them.

"Hey you guys. How's my little angel?" He went over to Bella's basinet. Looking down on her he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you, baby girl." He whispered softly. Bella calmed down a little and sniffled.

"Hey Logan want to play super man with me and Bella?" He asked. Logan nodded excitedly.

"YEAH!"

B.B. grinned and took the two kids to the roof. Turning into a pterodactyl and, after securing the two young children onto him, he flew around the tower.

Bella giggled for the first time in a week and Logan laughed, carefree.

**The following day**

B.B. was sitting beside Boo's bed again.

"Hey. I'm only going to stay for a little bit today. Bella, Logan and I are going to the park. We really miss you. Bella's happier now that I'm around. But she'd be ecstatic if you woke up. I really miss you hunny…"

A lone tear slid down his face as he held her hand.

Boo's hand twitched in his. Startled, his gaze flew to her eyes. Moaning a little, she slowly lifted her eyelids. Looking around her eyes caught his. His hand unconsciously tightened around hers.

"Hey…" She whispered.

He pulled her into his arms. Hugging her as if he'd never let her go again.

"I love you so much." He told her. Smiling she let her tears go.

"I love you too."

**With Raven and the others**

Logan was taking a nap as well as Bella. Raven, Robin, and Damian have decided to check on B.B. not wanting him to spend all day in Boo's room again.

When they arrived at her room they all gasped. Looking inside they saw B.B. and Boo hugging. Raven pushed the boys back and shut the door.

"They need time alone guys" Confused the guys just stared at her before shrugging. _'Women!'_ They both thought.

**Later on that day**

Bella giggled as her mom tickled her. She couldn't be more happy. Life was great.

**Few weeks later**

Raven came home from the doctor. Grinning at all her friends anxiously awaiting the news she sat down.

"Well…it's a girl." Everyone started saying congratulations but Raven held up her hand.

"It's a boy." Ok…now they were stumped. What the hell did she mean?

"Guys…I'm having twins!" She laughed. Everyone stood up and started hugging her.

"Ohhh I'm soo happy for you." Boo hugged her again. _'Great…more kids in the house'_ Damian thought and sighed.

They were all making plans for a baby shower when the door burst open.

Startled they looked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded looking at….

Ruby: Ha…I'll end it there hehehe.

Crypticgoddess: Your evil…

Ruby: I know. Anyways on to the review replies.

**BellaMuerte13****: haha I cant help but leave cliffys… to ensure you read the next chapter lol. . thanks for reviewing.**

**Raven of the Night676**: **I know it went fast and im sorry about that. Also I didn't know about the star bolts and crap. Thanks for telling me tho…not that it helps now lol. Yea its been awhile since my last chapter…and im really sorry for that…but thank you for reviewing it means a lot.**

**blackroseraven****: Well it'd be sad if she did kill her. But I'll think about it lol thanks for the review.**

**Person: Thanks for telling me I didn't know…I think I just took a wild guess on the Tamaran part. Lol. And I had to go back and read the story to see if she did accept his proposal…that's pretty bad lol. She did tho . Thanks for reviewing.**

**Insanely Unstable****: Well I couldn't bring myself to kill off another character cuz I've done that enough. I thought about it tho. Thanks for reviewing for this chapter . makes me feel all warm inside lol**

Ruby: I gotta go now until next chapter.

Crypticgoddess: Review if you want.


End file.
